An Unlikely Love
by Nymhadora
Summary: Rose Weasley is excited to be finally going to hogwarts, as she is getting on the train her father gives her one piece if advice; don't get too close to scorpius malfoy, shouldn't be a problem..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not make any profit writing my stories, all characters are the property of J.K except my OC's they are all mine :) **

As Rose Weasley stood on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to her parents she felt a little stinging behind her eyes, _Christ Rose! _She thought to herself, _you promised yourself you wouldn't cry now pull yourself together before Al or James sees you!_ The thought of her cousins seeing her crying seemed to do the trick as the stinging eased off a little; oh she could just imagine the merciless taunting that would ensue if they had indeed seen her.

"Rose, Rose over here come on the train will be leaving soon!" Her cousin Albus potter shouted over to her

"One minute Al" she replied as she turned to give her mother and father one last hug but to her surprise her father was looking in a different direction over at a tall skinny blonde man who appeared to be seeing his son off, he was standing next to his pretty brown haired wife.

"So I suppose that's Malfoys son Scorpius then" Roses father said with a sneer in his voice "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie!" He added puzzling Rose; it wasn't often that she heard her father be so malicious,

"Ron for heaven's sake don't turn them against each other before they've even met" her mother said with a glare at her father, "Rosie try and be friends with the boy, god knows we need to put all this rivalry behind us"

"Yes, yes be friends just don't get to close to him Rosie!" her father said with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Rosie laughed she thought it was very unlikely she would even be friends with the boy, she'd heard all about the Malfoys and how they always felt like they were above everyone else because they had a pureblood heritage all through the ages.

"ROSE! Come on the train is leaving!" shouted Albus franticly, snapping Rose out of her thoughts as she gave her mother and father a kiss and ran for the train.

"Bye Rosie" her mother and father shouted in unison.

This was it though she was on her way to Hogwarts; she was finally going to get to see the castle she had read about so many times in _Hogwarts a history_!

"In here Rosie" Albus said pointing to any empty carriage. "Can you believe it Rosie; we're actually going to Hogwarts! I wonder what house we will be in, I personally hope I'm in Gryffindor but my dad said it doesn't matter what house I'm in 'cos my middle name is Severus and he was in Slytherin and he was one of the bravest men my dad ever knew and.."

As Al rambled on Rosie noticed someone standing outside the carriage slightly to the side as if he wanted to come in but was a bit embarrassed

"Rosie? Are you listening?" Al asked slightly offended that his cousin wasn't paying much attention to him

"Al there's someone standing outside the carriage, I think we should invite him in" Rosie said ignoring his question

"Who is it?" Albus asked still looking offended

"I'm not really sure I can't see" said Rosie straining to get a look, "Oh Al, It's the Malfoy boy!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh! What do you think should we invite him in?" Albus asked not quite sure what to make of it.

"I suppose we should, my mum says that we should be beyond house rivalry etc. In this day and day"

"So does my dad" Albus agreed.

"Okay then" whispered Rosie as she slid open the door of the carriage "Hiya, Do you want to come in and sit with us?" Rose asked sweetly. Al wondered where this sweet Rose came from, the Rose he knew could rip you to shreds in about two seconds flat! When they had all stayed in Granny and Granddad Weasley's last summer she had kicked all there ass's at quidditch, Dad said she took after her mum, what was the word he used _feisty,_ yeah that was it. Albus realised that he had been so consumed in his own mind that he hadn't realised that Scorpio or whatever his name is had been talking to him,

" Sorry I zoned out there a little what did you say?" asked Al trying to sound as polite as possible because for some reason he just didn't like this boy very much

"So you're Harry Potter and the blood traitor Weasley's kid are you?" Scorpius sneered at Al while Albus and Rose looked at him in shock.

" That's my aunt and uncle you're talking about" Rose fumed " And my father is a _blood traitor Weasley _as well, so don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

"What a shame you are a pretty girl but I could never be seen with a half blood" Scorpius added with disgust as he said the last two words. Albus went to jump on top on him but Rose got there first, she took Scorpius by the neck and pinned him against the seat,

"I INVITED YOU IN HERE TO BE NICE! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN!" she screamed at him, them she let him go and he went running down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him. "COWARD" she screamed after him.

Al was about to comment about her change from sweetness to anger but before he could a tall tanned boy around there age walked up and leaned against the door frame,

" Scorpius Malfoy? Nicely handled" he laughed, " I'm Adam Taylor, nice to meet you" the boy smiled

Al went to shake the boys hand but Rose got there first, " Rose Weasley, Pleasure to meet you" she grinned.

"For what it's worth I wouldn't care if you were a muggle, i'd still be with you" he said with a smile and a wink, and with that he walked away leaving Rose and Al speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I immensely appreciate the subscribers the story has gotten already, please review If you have any suggestions.**

After Roses display on the Hogwarts Express with Scorpius Malfoy she became quite the celebrity, a few people even congratulated her! Rose and Al were talking about Adam Taylor on the way across the lake in the boats when they were interrupted by a small boy with dark hair,

"Sorry but I couldn't help overhearing but are you talking about Adam Taylor?" he asked shyly

"Yes, I think he's extremely good looking to be honest, I wonder what year he's in" Rose replied dreamily

"Oh Rose get a hold of yourself falling for the first tall tanned bloke that comes your way, I think he's a bit of a git anyway, way too full of himself" Albus said sourly "And who might you be?" he inquired looking at the small boy"

"Well I can tell you he's in second year and I agree with you he's a git" laughed the boy "Oh and I'm Daniel Taylor but everyone calls me Dan"

Rose looked shocked "So are you rela..."

"Yes he's my brother" Daniel cut Rose off

"You don't look much like him" Rose blurted out not meaning it to sound like an accusation

"Yes unfortunately Adam got the good looks what with being tall and tanned and what not but I got the brains" he boasted with a smile, "And I've introduced myself who are you" he added rather bluntly

"I Albus but everyone calls me Al and this is Rose, We're cousins"

"Nice you meet you both" Daniel replied with yet another smile and Rose remarked that he did look rather like his brother when he smiled..

**x-x-x-x**

Later that evening after a feast so big that he thought he would never eat again Daniel Taylor sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking over the days events in his mind, He was happy to have met Al and Rose he had a feeling they would be really good friends but as he thought that he felt a little tug in his heart, _Come on Dan, you hardly know the girl you can't be having feelings that strong for her yet!_ He thought, but he did indeed have feelings for Rosie Weasley and he knew they would only get stronger but he didn't stand a chance next to his brother, _Damn why did Adam have to be in Gryffindor as well! All the more chance for him and Rose to get together, _He thought bitterly but before he could ponder any longer on his feelings for Rose the real thing appeared in front of him.

"Hi Dan I just thought I'd come down and say goodnight to you and Al before I went to bed" smiled Rose

_Oh she has a lovely smile..STOP, stop it now Dan, _he cursed himself and tried to regain some amount of composure but Rose was already talking to Albus so hopefully she hadn't noticed. When Rosie finished talking to Albus she said goodnight and gave him a hug then to his surprise she came over and hugged Daniel as well the just proceeded up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Sorry about her she's a bit ..over affectionate I suppose you call it" said Al awkwardly

"Oh D-don't worry about it" stammered Daniel even more awkwardly debating over whether to tell Albus about his feelings for Rose, he decided against it thinking that he and Al would indeed be good friends but right now they bearly knew each other and Rose was after all Al's cousin. So all in due time,

After sitting in front of the fire for what seemed like hours talking about their families and childhoods they felt they had known each other for years and It was only when they looked up and realised that the common room was empty apart from them that they decided to go up to bed knowing that they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

**x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile up in the girls dormitories Rose was getting to know the three girls she shared a dormitory with ; Lisa Fox, Angeline Hayes and Erika Byrne, they all seemed like really nice girls and Rose felt she would really get along with them all especially Erika who Rose just knew was going to be a good friend. After telling each other all about their families etc. The talk switched to – as always with girls- boys, the first topic of conversation was of course Rosie's run in with Scorpius on the train,

" You must admit though he is really good looking" said Angeline with a grin and the other girls nodded in unison.

"Yeah I thought he was really good looking and I was hoping to be friends with him but he just ruined it by insulting my family" Rosie said with genuine regret in her voice

"Rumour is that he really fancies you though Rosie" teased Lisa

"That is what confuses me" said Rosie looking puzzled " he did say I was good looking but if he really thought I was good looking why would he insult my family like that"

"Maybe he was just shy and that's what naturally came out, I seen him lurking outside your carriage though so he must really be mad about you" Erika contributed, while all the other girls mused on this information.

"On another note though Rosie your cousin Albus is gorgeous!" squealed Lisa and the other girls agreed again.

"Really? Obviously Al is my cousin so I never thought of him that way, I suppose he is quite handsome" Rose thought out loud

"So he's James Potter's brother and your James' cousin?" asked Erika excitedly

"Yep that's us and James is in 2nd year now" Rose replied nonchalantly , If she thought the squeal the last time was bad this one was much louder, "What's the big deal about James?" she asked

"James Potter is on the quidditch team and he is only the best looking boy probably in the school!" Lisa exclaimed

"Oh well looks like the beauty gene runs in the family" Rose teased and with that the girls all said their good nights and went to sleep, Rosie's last thought before she went asleep was not of Daniel or even Adam Taylor but of Scorpius Malfoy..

**A/N : Thanks again if you have taken the time to come back and read the 2nd chapter it's much appreciated, There will be more Scorpius in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rose and Erika walked down to the common room to wait for Albus and Daniel only to bump into James,

"Morning Rosie" called James as he came down from the 2nd year boys dormitories

"Hiya James, How are you?" Rose said walking over to greet her cousin

"Oh I'm as good as one can be on the first day of classes" he laughed, "And who is your friend?" he asked with a wink

Erika blushed furiously and looked at the ground while murmuring "I'm Erika, Erika Bryne"

"Pleasure to meet you Erika, I'm James, James Potter"

"I know" said Erika without thinking which made her blush even harder

"Oh my god James! It's the first day and you're already chatting up my friend! Stop it!" said Rose sternly which reminded James so much of her mother, his aunt Hermione

"Oh speaking of which can I talk to you for a minute alone?" James whispered motioning towards Erika

" Erika give me one minute James and I need to talk for a minute, family stuff you know" Rose called to a still blushing Erika as she and James walked into a secluded corner of the common room

"I hear Adam Taylor has taken a bit of a fancy towards you Rosie" James said with a dangerous glint in his eye

" Yes James I have heard that too but I won't be pursuing it so there's no need to worry" Rose answered " Anyway what does It have to do with you?" she added

" I share a dormitory with Adam, he's a cool bloke but he just plays girls and I don't want to see that happening to you"

"Well I appreciate your concern James but I am well capable of taking care of myself" this time it was Rose with the dangerous glint in her eyes " And from what I've heard you're a bit of a player yourself so you are welcome to get with Erika if you like but she is a shy little girl and she is mad about you so if you hurt her I will come after you!" she added dangerously "I know where you live James Potter" she whispered before stalking off seeing that Al and Daniel had emerged from their dormitories.

_Impeccable grammar and threatening? So like her mother _James thought with a shudder

**x-x-x-x**

"But seriously Rosie he is divinely gorgeous, like an angel!" said Erika with a dreamy look in her eyes, he had been talking nonstop about James the whole way through breakfast and now the whole way to potions.

Rose and finally had enough " Okay Erika I get it James has beautiful eyes and flawless skin and great hair and he's so tall but come on he is NOT by any means and angel! Yes I can believe he said hello to you because I think he may well fancy you but now that we have gotten over that can we please get to potions before we're late!"

"Okay then" said Erika briefly looking offended, _but not for long_ "You really think he fancies me?" she added with a huge grin

"UGGGH!" was the only thing Rose could say.

They arrived at potions to see that they were indeed late and Professor Snape was already there.

"Hello ladies thank you for deciding to join us I have just been explaining to everyone that the seats they are sitting in now will be their seats for the rest of the year" said Snape in his long drawling voice,

Rose and Erika scanned the room and their hearts dropped when they saw that there were only two seats left and they were at opposite sides of the class, then they realised that one seat was beside Lisa Fox from their dormitory and the other beside- of course- Scorpius Malfoy. Both the girl dived for the seat beside Lisa and were wrestling each other over it when Snape's sneering voice came over them " Miss Byrne you will sit next to Miss Fox and Miss Weasley you will sit next to Mr Malfoy and you will both serve detention tonight with me, maybe that will help you remember that this is a potions class not a WWE fighting ring" he finished

Erika reluctantly picked up her bag and dragged it across the room and threw herself down beside Scorpius,

"I am a little offended that you didn't want to sit next to me that much" drawled Malfoy

"And I'm a little offended that you called my family blood traitors, life is just not fair is it?" hissed Rose

"Fair point, fair point, will you meet me in the entrance hall tonight at 8 o' clock when you're finished your detention?" Malfoy asked innocently "I have some explaining to do I suppose"

"As if Malfoy, why should I listening to what you have to say?" Rose hissed disbelievingly

"Oh you sound like a reasonable girl I'm sure you will let me air my side of the story" This comment was answered my silence Rose seemed to have decided that she'd had enough and was not going to answer

"Well either way I'll be waiting in the entrance hall this evening at 8, don't leave me hanging Rosie"

Her only answer to this was "don't call me Rosie! We are not friends!"

_For now _Malfoy thought with a small grin

**x-x-x-x**

That evening after spending a gruelling hour and a half with Snape in the dungeon putting all manor of potions ingredients into jars Erika and Rose left the dungeons, It was 10 to 8, just enough time


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey guys, I'm really sorry It's been a while but I've been really busy with projects and what not AND my computer keeps shutting me down but I promise I will never abandon the story :) I am going on holidays in a few days so I'm going to try and get 2 or 3 chapters up to you in the next day or two. Now time for the story! **

Rose cursed herself and she made her way to the entrance hall, _why are you doing this you silly girl, it's probably some trick to lure you into a prank,_ she thought to herself but still she kept walking. When she arrived in the entrance hall it was exactly 8 o' clock but there was no sign of Malfoy, _Oh so he stood me up? Real mature Malfoy! _But she was disturbed in her thoughts by footsteps across the hall.

"Waiting here pining for me are we _Weasley"_ he sneered her last name

"Oh that's a great start Malfoy, If you are only here to insult my family AGAIN I'll be going, I have homework to do!" she started to turn towards the doors

"NO!" he shouted a little too eagerly, "Please just let me speak"

Intrigued as to what he wanted to say Rosie turned around and faced him once more,

"I'm really really sorry for what happened yesterday on the train, I was out of order and I shouldn't have spoken about your family in that way"

For the first time Rose noticed the aristocratic lilt in his voice and took in his features properly, He had semi long white blonde hair, a pale pointed face and steely gray eyes, his eyes reminded her of someone she just wasn't quite sure who it was. All considered Scorpius Malfoy was an extremely handsome boy.

"Why did you say it though? I thought all that house rivalry stuff was over and done with! I welcomed you into my carriage because I didn't want to see you alone in the corridor and you were so...MEAN to me and Al, I just don't understand Malfoy why did you say them things?" Rose found herself shouting at him

"In your world there is no house rivalry but in mine there is! I can't stand my grandfather Malfoy he is one of the most vile men I have ever met but all my life it has been drilled into me that I'm a Malfoy and I have traditions to uphold and I'm expected to go out and find a nice pure blood girl to marry and have a son and heir, but I hate it! I'm only 11 for god's sake! I want out of all the pure blood nonsense I want friends like you and Albus" After he finished his rant Scorpius realised that he had tears prickling in his eyes and he had been shouting with as equal force as Rose had and he blushed scarlet that could rival a weasley.

"Scorpius I do feel sorry for you because If you go around for the rest of your life thinking that everything in your life that's wrong is your grandfathers fault you are never going to get anywhere. Now you hurt me on the train by saying them things about my family and unless I am mistaken your grandfather wasn't there whispering in your ear making you say them things so you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions!" And with that Rose Weasley turned on her heel and walked out of the entrance hall leaving a shocked Scorpius Malfoy in her wake.

Only when he was absolutely sure that Rose was gone did James Potter take off his dad's invisibility cloak and from his hiding place in the corner of the entrance hall call over to a still shocked Scorpius Malfoy

"Well that went well" he chuckled at his own joke, causing Malfoy to jump and swirl around with an accusing look on his face,

"Have you been there the whole time?" he asked worriedly

"I have indeed young Malfoy and don't worry I plan on helping you not spilling your secrets to the whole school...although that could be a good plan as well" he added teasingly

"You want to help me?" Malfoy asked in surprise

"Yes I do, Now don't get me wrong Rose told me what you said and it was bang out of order but I think I can forgive you because I know you had your reasons and you didn't really mean to say it"

"Wait what? You know I had my reasons? How do you know? I mean what reasons?" Scorpius bombarded James with questions

"Wow one at a time mate" laughed James, "But I'd say I can answer them all in one go, It doesn't take a genius to see that you are smitten with our fair Rosie"

"What? N-no definitely n-ot!" stuttered Scorpius once again going scarlet

"Ah but your cheeks betray you my friend!" sniggered James

"Okay fine I do really like her but I made abit of a mess of it on the train!" he sighed

"Yes you most definitely did! Rosie is one of the most stubborn girls I have ever met but she's also highly intelligent so there's no getting anything by her!"

"Oh thanks that makes me feel much better mate" Scorpius sneered sarcastically

"Hey you didn't let me finish! Rosie is like most of the women in my family, you really don't want to get on her wrong side or she will Bat Bogey Hex the crap out of you" at this stage Malfoy actually looked scared "Hey hey let me finish this time! But they all have hearts of gold you just need to be able to tap into that side of them, you need to earn her trust, be nice to her you know normal stuff. It's easier than you think!" and with that James wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself and he was gone.

"That damn family, they have a thing for leaving in the middle of a conversation, oh yeah just walk away or even better disappear! Mental the lot of them!" Scorpius muttered as he set off himself what he wasn't expecting was the sharp slap across the back of the head that seemed to come out of nowhere and the hiss ;

"Things like that don't say them out loud you idiot!"

**x-x-x-x**

Later that night in the Slytherin common room Scorpius Malfoy was writing a letter to his mother, His mother always hated all the pure blood nonsense and she was the one person in family to he felt really understood him,

_Dear Mother,_

_I trust that you and father are well, I have been sorted into Slytherin as expected but I'm having problems already, I have feelings for one of the Weasley girls in my year, I met her on the train and of course I didn't know what to do or say and I ended up insulting her and her cousin Albus Potter, She hasn't forgiven me yet but I have apologized, I ran into James Potter and he seems quite helpful and friendly. I am sure now that this house rivalry and pure blood prejudice is just outdated nonsense. I had potions this morning with professor Snape, that man is far too old to still be teaching, I know he is fathers godfather and father I quite fond of him but I have to say I am just not very taken with him._

_Mother you are the only person in the family who I feel I can really talk to so I trust you not to tell father of Grandfather Malfoy that the sorting hat considered putting me in the Gryffindor! Imagine what the family would think. Would they disown me mother? I better go now mother I am rather tired. I know you stay up rather late most nights so I do hope you can write back before morning_

_Love,_

_Your Son, Scorpius_

When he was finished he took his owl from his cage and attached the letter to his leg instructing him to take it to Malfoy Manor and to his mother only.

It took Scorpius a while to get asleep as his mind was full of thoughts of only one person.. Rosie Weasley.

In the early hours of dawn Scorpius heard pecking on the window of his dorm and he went over to find his owl with a letter from his mother. He knew he could trust his mother to get back to him as soon as she got the letter. With eagerness he ripped open the envelope to find parchment with his mothers thin cursive writing,

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_I have informed your father and grandfather that you are in Slytherin and they are proud of you. Oh a girl already! I must admit I didn't think It would be this soon but that's fate for you isn't it! I do not want to hear anymore about you insulting either the Weasley's or the Potter's be it an accident or not, no matter what your grandfather tells you they are good people as Young Mr. Potter has proved to you already. Now I'm going to let you in on a few secrets my dear, Your father has always hated what your grandfather stood for too, he has the utmost respect for Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter, They saved his life once you know? When the room of requirement was destroyed by Fiendfyre your father was in it and had it not been for them your father would have burned to death! Your father has the very same views as you but Grandfather Malfoy is getting old now and It would destroy him to think his son is a "traitor" so your father goes along with it. As for Mr. Snape I have another surprise there, your father was never very fond of him either! But to give him his credit Mr. Snape has not had an easy life he has seen people he loved die because of mistakes he made so don't be too hard on him. _

_Scorpius all your father wanted all his young life was to be a Gryffindor, he wanted to be one of the courageous ones, the very thought that his son was considered for Gryffindor would make him swell with pride! Oh you know me too well my boy I was indeed up rather late tonight when I got your letter and it was a pleasant surprise. I hope you get this before classes!_

_Lots Of Love_

_Mother_

_P.s A final word about the girl, you are a lovely boy Scorpius just let her see the real you!_

Scorpius re-read his mothers letter in disbelief, Potter and Weasley saving Fathers life? Father wanted to be a Gryffindor? Father holds my views? Wow that's alot to take in!

**A/N : This is my longest chapter yet but I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with it? Took my close to four hours to perfect! So please reward my efforts with reviews! Next Chapter will be mostly Rose and James I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

The last month had gone by in a whirlwind for Rose and she couldn't really believe it was October already. It felt like all she's done is sit and do homework, go to the library and go to bed, it was beginning to become extremely repetitive so it was on Saturday the 1st of October she decided that she was going to explore the castle grounds properly.

After showering and dressing she left the dormitories on her own and set off to sit by the lake for a while, she had been sitting by the lake admiring the tranquillity of the water when she sensed someone sitting down beside her, thinking it was James or Al she turned around with a smile but she saw that it wasn't either of the Potter boys it was Scorpius Malfoy. Rosie hadn't talked to Scorpius since their argument in the entrance hall on the first day and she simply ignored him in potions but she couldn't pretend that she hadn't been thinking about him, she really did feel sorry for him having to live in such a hostile environment all his childhood and he obviously just didn't know how to make friends so maybe he really didn't mean to say what he did on the Hogwarts express. She even considered saying sorry for being so harsh on him but she pushed away these thoughts by telling herself that if he really wanted her friendship he would come and talk to her. But here he was now sitting beside her, this was their chance to get over their differences,

"Hey Weasley" Malfoy said meekly not even sneering her surname

"Hello Malfoy"

"Look I'm sorry about everything we really got off on the wrong foot which is a shame because I'd say we could be good friends. If I could go back and do it differently I would" he sounded genuinely disappointed

"I don't think we have met, my name is Rose Weasley" she said with a smile

"What?" he didn't seem to get what she was doing "Oh I get it! Scorpius Malfoy pleasure to meet you" he added with a wink

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Malfoy" she imitated his aristocratic accent

He laughed with her while thinking in his head that maybe he didn't fancy this girl after all, it seemed like they would have a good friendship and he seemed content with that. They walked around the lake talking about themselves and their families for what must have been two or more hours but they were disturbed by someone calling Scorpius from the castle doors,

"Who's that?" asked Rose

"Oh that's Marco Zabini, his father was Blaise Zabini and Blaise has been my fathers best friend all his life, I've known Marco since I was three he is one of the only close friends I have"

"Well I'm your friend Scorpius" she said with a smile

"Thank you Rose, that means alot to me" Scorpius returned with a smile

"Come on I was supposed to meet Erika ten minutes ago and you better get to Marco"

As they walked through the doors Marco looked at Scorpius slyly but didn't say anything but hello to Rose which she returned before hurrying up the stairs.

"Man she's pretty! Who is she?" Marco asked incredulously after Rose had left

"That's Rose Weasley" Scorpius answered ignoring Marcos previous comment

"And what might a young Mr Malfoy be doing with a "blood traitor" Weasley?" Marco asked making speech marks with his hands

"We're just friends, I thought I fancied her for a while but I realised now that I don't, I just like her as a friend"

"Mmmhmmm" said Marco sceptically

**x-x-x-x**

Rose hurried into the library and found Erika sitting at their usual table at the back looking rather put out,

"I'm so sorry Erika, I went for a walk down the lake and then Scorpius came then we were talking and I lost track of..."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" asked Erika brightening up a little "What were you doing with him? See we knew he fancied you!"

"He does not fancy me we were just talking as friends" said Rose indignantly

"Yeah, Yeah that's what they all say!"

Rose ignored this comment by pretending to be reading a passage in her textbook but she couldn't help the thoughts that were running through her mind, She didn't fancy Scorpius did she? And he definitely didn't fancy her! Or did he? UGGGH she didn't want to think about boys, her mother had advised her to concentrate on her studies for her first few years and she shouldn't have to think about boys until at least 3rd year, she agreed with her mother on this point as well, her studies were much more important than silly school girl crushes. She cleared her mind of all Scorpius related thoughts and got stuck into her studying after all if she wanted to get her mothers title a brightest witch in the year she would have to work for it!

**x-x-x-x**

Later that night when Rose was in bed unable to sleep she heard a pecking on her dormitory window so she went over to investigate, outside the window was the most beautiful eagle owl she had ever seen, She took the note attached to its leg off and saw that it was for her, she opened it and read

_Rose, Thanks for today it's nice to know I have another friend that's there for me, Come and meet me outside the Slytherin Common room tomorrow morning at 10 – Scorpius_

She read it with a smile, of course the most regal bird in the school had to belong to Malfoy, she scribbled a note back and attached to the owls leg before getting back into bed. She was surprised to hear pecking on the window again a few minutes later.

_I see you have problems sleeping aswell, what thoughts would be keeping up a carefree young woman like yourself on a Saturday night? Maybe those of a handsome young man she spent the day with._

Rose had to laugh at this and she wrote back

_More like the thoughts of the pompous git she spent the day with_

This time instead of going back to bed Rose waiting sitting in the window seat knowing that it wouldn't be long until the owl was back and she was proved right when the owl flew straight in the window this time, not 5 minutes later

_Ah but you are thinking of me?_

This time she responded with just one word

_Git_

And with that she fell asleep right there on the window seat of the first year girls dormitory

**x-x-x-x**

Rose arrived outside the Slytherin common room at exactly 10 o' clock the next day to meet Scorpius and he was late as appeared to be a habit of his. The Door to the common room opened and Rose turned around expecting to see Scorpius but instead seeing Marco standing behind her.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced properly" he said in an English accent with the slightest Italian lilt that suggested he may have grown up with Italian parents

"Oh yeah, Hi I'm Rose Weasley"

"Marco Zabini"

"Scorpius tells me that you have been friends all your life?"

"Yes we have our fathers are good friends, I see you and Scorpius are getting on very well" he said with a wink

"Oh yes we are just friends you know"

"Ah yes I understand" he said with a nod

At that moment Scorpius came out of the door and looked suspiciously from Marco to Rose before saying

"Oh I say you have properly met"

"Yes I was just saying to Rose here that you two are getting on very well" Marco said with a smirk

"I was explaining to Marco that we are just friends" Rose said with a smile.

With that Rose and Scorpius headed off towards the stairs out of the dungeons not hearing Marco mutter under his breath

"Yes just friends that stay up until all hours of the night owling each other"

**x-x-x-x**

October and November passed just as quickly as December and before she knew it Rose found herself packing her trunk getting ready to go home for Christmas! She double checked her trunk and when she was sure she had everything she went down to sit at the fire for a while before bed. She had been spending more and more time with Scorpius lately and he had nearly become her best friend for some reason she trusted him more than she trusted Erika, Lisa or Angeline. He was so easy to talk to and he made her laugh, they would sit in the library together most evenings studying in companionable silence occasionally looking up and talking an answer to a question over. Potions had become her best and favourite class even though Professor Snape thought it having Scorpius as her partner made it alot easier as the two of them were the best in the class and they had abit of fun along the way. She had also had a few more run ins with Adam Taylor and honestly she couldn't see what other girls (or her on the first night) saw in him , he's a player who thinks he can get any girl and then just break their hearts and move on, he's also rude and quite frankly as Al and Dan put it on the first night he's a git! Speaking of Dan he's been acting kind of strange lately, everytime she said hello to him at breakfast or dinner or even in the common room he sort of froze and just nodded his head, She tried asking him was he okay but he just nodded and said he better go that he left one of his books in the library and ran off. Maybe she should try and have a good talk with him after Christmas, Yes that's definitely what she would do. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into the common room she looked up and saw James approaching the arm chair beside her, she had always liked James, she was very fond of Al as well but James was so easy to talk to he was like one of her best friends.

"Fancy seeing you here" James commented with a smile

"Same for you James, It feels like ages since I last talked to you! Sit and gossip with me"

He laughed at her but sat all the same "Well you're staying at mine the Christmas so we will have lots of time to talk then"

Rose was staying with the Potters for Christmas break because her mother was gone to America for a convention on the rights of magical creatures and her father was gone to Paris for an Auror Job.

"Oh yeah it should be fun spending Christmas with you lot, is your dad going on the job to france with my dad? She asked

"Yeah he is"

"So It's just me, you, Hugo ,Al, Lily and Aunt Ginny" smiled Rose

"And Dan" added James

"What?"

"Al's friend Dan Taylor is staying with us for Christmas his parents are going away as well"

"What about Adam Taylor?" asked Rose suddenly downhearted, she could handle Dan for Christmas she would actually enjoy that but If Adam was staying as well It would be too much.

"He's staying with his Aunt, but he's coming over for Christmas dinner" James sighed "And I'm no more happy about it than you but we have to be polite and deal with it" he added

"Yes I suppose with my parents gone for Christmas I should know what it's like, I'm just blessed to have you guys"

"We love having you Rosie you are literally part of the family" he laughed

"Thanks James, you always know how to cheer me up"

"No problem"

"I think I better get to bed it's late" Rose stood up to leave

"Night Rosie"

"Night James"

**A/N : Okay I know I said mostly James and Rose but the chapter just had a mind of it's own! Sorry for skipping a few months but I really want to get ahead to when their abit older! Next chapter is Christmas and Rosie's first kiss but with who? ;) If you're really good and review I might even get the next chapter up today or tomorrow morning at the latest**

**Love**

**Dora :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas At the Potters

**A/N : This is my second chapter in one day! Oh how I spoil you! So please can you pay me back by reviewing or pm-ing me with suggestions, I love input so please :)**

After saying goodbye to Erika, Lisa and Angeline that morning ( all of which were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays) Rose grabbed her trunk and dragged it down to the entrance hall where she planned on saying goodbye to Scorpius before meeting James, Al and Dan to walk down to the train. Scorpius was staying in the castle for the holidays and she had to admit that she would miss him for the two weeks away from each other. As she entered the entrance hall she found Scorpius already there waiting for her and smiled he was always late but he was there on time today to make sure he got to say goodbye.

"Well look who isn't late for once" she called over to him.

He laughed and turned to see her, he had gotten up early this morning especially to see her off and he wanted to be there before her just this once.

"You think I would be late for you fair maiden" he said feigning horror

She laughed this time and ran over to hug him,

"I will miss you Scorpius"

"I'll will you too Rose but I will owl you everyday so you tell fill me in with stories of how Dan Taylor can't find his voice around you" he laughed

"Shuussh Scorpius" she tried to say in a stern voice but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her

She heard Al and James call her from the doors and she gave Scorpius one last hug before picking up her trunk and leaving.

As she left Scorpius felt a pang in his stomach, he really would miss her. Although he wouldn't deny that she is an extremely pretty girl all romantic feelings towards her had slowly disappeared over the last few weeks as they grew closer and closer now he thought of her just as his best friend.

"Sorry you tell you mate but you definitely like her as more than a friend" Marco said from somewhere behind Scorpius

"I do not! She's a really good friend to me Marc that's all please let it go"

"Okay whatever you say Scorp"

**x-x-x-x**

It was Christmas morning in the Potter Household and It was a brilliant event, Uncle Ron had flooed that morning to say Happy Christmas which was soon followed by Roses Mum then her Dad. Rose had woken up that morning and thrown herself out of bed and went running into the boys room where Dan, James and Al were sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas" she shouted at them which caused both the Potters to stir a little but nothing from Dan. She went to the foot of Dans bed and stepped back abit before running and launching herself onto the bed landing on top of him.

"What the..? gerrof me Rosie!" came the squeal from underneath a pile of blankets.

James and Al were out of their beds at this stage and doubled over in laughter at Dan tried to untangle himself for both Rosie and the blankets when someone else walked into the room.

"Finally got the girl did you Dan?" sneered the voice of Adam Taylor

"Adam?" asked James "You're earlier"

"No he's not he's exactly on time it's 11 o' clock, which is why I came in to wake you all" came Rosies muffled voice from underneath the blankets still tangled up

"Oh sorry mate we must have slept in" said James

"No problem I'll go and leave you to get dressed and the lovebirds to untangle themselves" he sneered once again.

James and Al were fully dressed and Rosie and Dan were still tangled in the covers, the reason for this being that they were both moving so frantically to try and get out that they were tangling themselves more

"James, Al can you help us here a little" cried Rose

"Nope you got yourself into this mess you can get out of it" laughed James and Al as they left the room

"Sorry Dan this obviously wasn't one of my better ideas" sighed Rosie

"S'okay, look if we both stop moving i'll try and pull my leg from under you and then we should be out"

"Okay let's try that" answered Rose

The both stopped moving and Dan moved himself around which only resulted in them both falling out of the bed and landing on the floor with Dan on top of her, they just lay there looking at each other for a minute until..

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"James get a grip we just fell out of the bed trying to get untangled" Rosie sighed yet again

"UP! NOW! ROSIE GO GET DRESSED IN YOUR OWN ROOM"

Rose did as she was told knowing not to mess with James when he was like this, mouthing sorry over to Dan on the way out who returned with a weak smile.

As Rose got dressed she took of what had just happened, the way Dan had looked at her, they had nearly kissed! But what scared her most was that she kind of wanted to kiss him, Oh why does her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just focus on her studies like a normal girl her age? Well now that she thinks about it don't most normal girls her age want loads of boys around INSTEAD of study? Oh who knows! She better go down to dinner before Ginny wonders where she got to.

**x-x-x-x**

Dinner passed like a normal Weasley/Potter affair the only difference being it was slightly quieter than usual as Ginny decided not to go to The Burrow this year because there was so many adults missing. After dinner Aunt Ginny asked Rose and Adam Taylor to do the dishes,

"Rosie will you do the dishes for me please? And this young man, is it Adam? Will help you"

Rose inwardly groaned at the thoughts of being alone with Adam for the next few minutes but Adam seemed very enthusiastic and followed her into the kitchen to start the washing,

"So you and my brother?" Adam asked with a sly grin

"Are just friends" answered Rosie quickly

"He really likes you, you know"

"No he doesn't don't be a git, he bearly talks to me"

"Because he likes you and he's afraid to! And they say you're the smart one" he sniggered and Rose gasped, what he was saying made sense, how Dan turned red around her and was always lost for words, "Oh you get it now do you? And then you're in bed with him this morning bet you made his day" Adam added

"I was not in bed with him! I went in to wake the boys up and I ended up..."

"In bed with him, yeah" Adam rolled his eyes

"What is your problem? You're so mean about your brother and you always have something to say about everything" Rose asked through gritted teeth

"You really want to know? I was quite jealous of Dan this morning Rosie, I thought you were gorgeous from the moment I saw you on the Hogwarts express but you've never paid anything attention to me and then you go and be best friends with my brother and that Malfoy boy and I'm jealous Rosie!"

Rose was shocked this was _Adam Taylor,_ and he sounded almost insecure! She didn't know what to say so she just stood looking at him in silence until he crossed over to her in one stride and planted his lips on top of hers, first she stiffened not knowing what to think but then she softened and melted into him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away all to suddenly with a goofy smile on his face,

"Well that's the dishes done" he said with a wink and she had a feeling that his sentence had a double meaning, and with that he walked out of the kitchen with her trailing along behind him feeling slightly confused but she decided quickly that she had to go owl Erika and tell her so she went up to her room and wrote the letter

_Erika,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you like all the chocolate I bought you and I see great minds think a like that you got me chocolate as well! Thank you so much, Well I have news! I'm spending the Christmas at the Potters because my Mum and Dad are away (please don't ask about James) and Dan Taylor is here for the two weeks as well. Adam Taylor was here today for Christmas dinner and I think he is staying tonight as well. We were doing dishes in the kitchen (Just me and Adam) and he had an emotional outburst where he told me that he really likes me and THEN he kissed me! He actually kissed me! I don't know what to think I suppose I enjoyed It? UGGGH boys! So write back soon._

_Happy Christmas Again_

_Love_

_Rosie_

Rose signed off the letter and attached it to her owl, Hermes leg. Then she went downstairs to see what the boys were doing for the night, she walked into James' room to find them all sitting on the floor around a...OH NO! They were playing truth or dare! No way was she getting involved in this, she tried to slip back about quickly but she was caught by James

"Oh Rosie good you're here you can play as well" he said with a grin

"Oh no thanks I think I'll just go to bed" she said lightly

They all started making chicken noises until she sat down with a sigh

"I am not a chicken! Fine, fine I'll play your stupid game"

She sat down and James spun the bottle It landed on Albus

"Truth or Dare" grinned James

"Truth"

"Who do you fancy?"

Albus looked at the ground for a minute before muttering "Angeline Hayes"

"The one from my dormitory?" asked Rose shocked

"Yes" muttered Al

"Yeah she's nice" said James and the other boys nodded in argreement

Albus spun the bottle this time and It landed on Rosie

"Truth or Dare?"

Rosie debated the possibilities before saying

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" asked Al

Oh no! She couldn't tell them, especially not with Dan here, She was sure Adam wouldn't rat her out, she'd have to break the rules..

"No" she said quietly

Adam coughed sounding remarkably like "Liar" everyone turned around to look at him and Rosie gave him a pleading look but he kept going and coughed "Liar" again, this time people couldn't ignore it and James asked

"What are you saying Adam?"

"I'm saying little Rosie here is a liar because I know for a fact that she has kissed someone" he said smugly

"And how would you know that" Dan asked with a scoff

"Because it was me" Adam answered simply with a grin

"WHAT?" three male voices chorused

"Um yeah well kinda" Rosie stumbled

Dan looked so disappointed that it really hurt Rose and James and Al were giving Adam daggers so Rose tried to diffuse the tension by saying

"My turn to spin the bottle"

They all turned to look at her as if they were surprised she was still there. She spun the bottle and it landed on Dan,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Oh, I'm not very good at this Al do you want to pick?" asked Rose

Al smiled mischievously knowing his friend would hate him for this now but would thank him in the long run

"Dan I dare you to kiss Rosie"

They all looked shocked not least Rosie, she sat there shaking her head but before she could object Dan had leaned over and kissed her on the lips it wasn't as long as her kiss with Adam but it wasn't short either it was kind of lingering. When he pulled away flushed Rose announced she was going to bed and all the boys followed suit but as she was going to her bedroom someone caught her hand, it was Dan,

"Rosie, will you um ..well, will you got out with me?"

Rosie was shocked, well this was quite a night she thought to herself,

"Em well yes I suppose" she said immediately taking pity on him

Dan smiled a proper smile and leaned in and kissed her goodnight before heading off towards his room.

Rose felt slightly guilty that one of the reason she said yes was the she felt sorry for him but she tried to tell herself that it was also because he was nice and kind and caring and friendly and rather handsome. As she lay down to go asleep she heard loud pecking on the window and went over to find two owls outside Hermes and a beautiful eagle..SCORPIUS! she scrambled to get to the eagle owl first, she ripped open the envelope to find a letter written in Scorpius' beautiful cursive writing,

_Rose,_

_I miss you so much! Hogwarts isn't the same without you here to talk to and roam the grounds with. I have Marco of course but I do miss you a ridiculous amount even though it's only been a week and there is another week to go! I hope you haven't been getting up to trouble in the Potters (Oh I sound like your mother I'm sure) tell James I said hello and merry Christmas, I hope you like the book I got you I know potions is your best class so I thought you might enjoy it. Thanks so much for the Sneakoscope, there really hard to get nowadays! The problem is I have it set up on the table beside me in the Slytherin common room and it keeps going off! I didn't think Slytherins were that bad! Write back soon please I want to hear everything that's going on! Good night and Merry Christmas,_

_Scorpius_

She chuckled at his description of the sneakoscope she had got him and smiled at how he knew exactly what to get her for Christmas, she penned a reply quickly

_Scorpius,_

_I miss you terribly too, Oh Christmas at the Potters is interesting enough, I kissed Adam Taylor Scorpius! And I'm kind of going out with Dan Taylor now! I have so much to tell you! Thank you so much for the book it's exactly what I wanted you know me so well. Take it off the table then you git! It's for your beside locker! Of course Don't I always write back as soon as I can! Goodnight and Happy Christmas Scorpius,_

_Rose._

Then she quickly went over and read Erika's letter which was basically a lot of fluff about James and freaking out over Adam. She wrote her a reply before going to read Scorpius' letter again before bed, Suddenly Rose noticed something on the fourth line that she hadn't previously noticed..

"JAMES POTTER!" the bedroom door slammed open and four tired looking boys popped their heads up to see Rose Weasley standing in the doorway holding a piece of parchment

**A/N; I have to leave it there unfortunately I have a life that I need to go and take care of haaa, yeah right I have no life! Now please review :) I'm begging here! And I want reader input! Love Dora :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another Update! God I really have no life! Well enjoy :)**

"JAMES POTTER" shrieked Rose slamming open the bedroom door to reveal four very groggy looking boys,

"Is it morning Rose?" mumbled Albus from the bed nearest the window

"No Al it's still night time" said Rose kindly, but her tone changed quickly when she looked at James "James my room now!" she hissed

James dragged himself out of bed wondering what he could have possibly done and followed Rose into her room at the end of the hall.

"James I've just been talking to Scorpius" she said bearly above a whisper " And I noticed something strange in his letter, he said to say Happy Christmas and hello to you, now for anyone else thing may be quite a normal thing but it's you James and I know better so tell me right now what you've been saying to him!"

James gulped, that git why did he have to mention him in the letter! To be fair it was probably a mistake but this was Rosie she was not going to let this go until she got answers but James couldn't tell her could he? That he had been meeting up with Scorpius regularly since that night in the entrance hall and the topic of conversation was usually Rosie they had actually became good mates,

_(flashback)_

_It was around Halloween and the entrance hall was decorated with pumpkins and other Halloween decorations. James was waiting for Scorpius so they could go down to the Quidditch pitch and practise their flying, It was on these nights every week that their house rivalry was put aside and they were just mates,_

"_It must be a Potter/Weasley trait, always turning up before me" sniggered Scorpius from behind James_

"_Nah mate you're just a lazy git that can never be on time" said James making them both laugh_

_As they walked down to the pitch they discussed Quidditch before James brought up the inevitable_

"_So I see you and Rosie are getting on well" he said with a wink_

"_Yeah I'm really glad we sorted It out, but I don't think I fancy her so much anymore I think I just like her as a friend"_

_James just shook his head this guy was so in denial it was unreal, he repeated that mantra of how he only liked Rosie as a friend over and over but it seemed like the only person he was trying to convince was himself!_

So here James was sitting in front of the one and only Rosie herself and he realised that he couldn't tell her anything of what he and Scorpius talked about, That was up to Scorpius himself to admit some day so James just answered with

"Well we fly together once a week and things and I suppose we're kind of mates now" he said weakly and he was surprised to see Rosie soften up at his words.

"Oh sorry James, I suppose yes, I should have thought of that! I'm really sorry you better go back to bed"

"It's okay Rosie" James said with a smile but before he walked out the door he turned and said "So you and Dan ay?" and waggled his eyebrows. Rosie just rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at him but he ducked in time and ran off to his room. He couldn't help but feel a little down hearted at the fact that Rosie was going out with Daniel, he really did want things to work out with Rosie and Scorpius, He had taken an immediate liking to him and he knew that he would always take care of Rosie. Oh well maybe in time!

**x-x-x-x**

Before they all knew It they were back at Hogwarts and classes had started again. Rosie had told Dan a few days before New Years that she didn't really want a relationship right now and she honestly didn't really feel ready but when she was she'd let him know, he was really understanding and he was even her first kiss of 2018 on New Years Eve! Although the holidays were eventful Rosie was happy to be back at Hogwarts. She met Scorpius in the entrance hall waiting for her when she arrived and she ran over and gave him a hug, they went for their usual walk around the lake where she filled him in on everything that happened over that holidays.

"So are you still going out with Dan Taylor?" Scorpius asked rather quieter than usual

"Nope I told him I wasn't really ready for a relationship yet and he totally understood"

"Oh that's good" said Scorpius noticeably perking up.

"What's happened at Hogwarts while I've been gone?"

"Well I walked in on Erika Byrne and Marco snogging in a broom cupboard on New Years eve"

"Really?" Rose looked shocked "I would never have put those to togeth...Wait Scorpius what were you doing in a broom cupboard?" she asked suspiciously

"Em well" Scorpius looked rather embarrassed "Don't laugh Rose but sometimes I just have to get away from the gits in my house so I sit in a broom cupboard and read for a while"

"I would never laugh at you Scorpius! That sounds like a good idea I might join you sometime" smiled Rose

"Yeah I'd like that" Scorpius smiled back.

And with that they started walking back towards the school for dinner

**x-x-x-x**

When Scorpius got Roses letter late Christmas night he couldn't quite understand the feeling he had in his stomach, She had kissed Adam Taylor? Well he had kissed her but he supposed she kissed him back! AND she kissed Daniel Taylor? AND she was going out with Daniel Taylor! How this much happen in one day? Was the feeling...no it can't be jealousy! He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoys don't feel jealousy they inflict it! Why would he be jealous anyway? He had come to the conclusion that his feelings for Rose were purely platonic, she was his best friend and he was pretty sure he was one of her best friends too, she seemed to have trouble making friends with girls. He often wondered why that was, She got on with her roommates and she was friends with that Erika Byrne but other than that she didn't interact with girls much and girls didn't seem to interact with her. Perhaps they were intimidated or jealous of her beauty she was in his opinion one of the if not _the_ best looking girls in the year,_ Scorpius! You like her as a friend and nothing more! Try to remember that_, yes he must remember that, he thought to himself. He had met one of Roses cousins the other day Victoire or something French like that anyway, she is in 7th year and she's part Veela but even with her long blonde hair she had some Weasley traits that made her look very like Rose, like the heart shaped face and long pointed nose, they also had the same upturned mouths that seemed to always be smiling. Scorpius remembered what James had told him about getting on the wrong side of a Weasley woman and the idea of a Weasley temper mixed with a Veela temper, he had to admit, scared the living daylights out of him. Marco walked into the room disturbing Scorpius from his thoughts,

"Hey mate I saw you sitting up late last night by the window, let me guess, owling rose?" Marco said making kissy faces

"Marc mate I thought you were going to let it go? I like her as a friend really nothing more" Scorpius said even he hearing the doubt in his voice himself,

"Scorp you're going to have to admit it to yourself at some point" sighed Marco as he turned around and let the dormitory leaving Scorpius to his thoughts

**x-x-x-x**

After Christmas the weeks flew by and before they knew It the summer exams were 2 weeks away, Rose found herself spending every waking hour in the library studying even though – she admitted to Scorpius one night – she knew most of it by heart already so the week before the exams she laid off the books a little and her and Scorpius walked around the grounds discussing their summer plans and occasionally quizzing each other on something that might come up in the exams,

"What are we going to do going two whole months without seeing each other Scorpius!" Rosie wailed

"We will write to each other alot like we do when we are here" chuckled Scorpius "Are you planning anything special during the summer" he added.

"Well we're going to start Victoire's wedding this summer" said Rose excitedly

"Victoire? You're cousin in 7th year is getting married? To who?" Scorpius asked shocked

"Teddy Lupin"

"The werewolves son?"

Rose glared at him for a minute and really turned to walk away but Scorpius caught her by the hand

"I'm sorry Rose that came out without thinking, Teddy is my second cousin and he isn't thought of very highly in my family but I know that Remus and Nymphadora Lupin played a big part in the war and they died bravely and Teddy had to grow up without his parents because of that and I respect him for that"

"It's okay Scorpius, I know you mean well most of the time"

"We better get back to the castle, exams are starting in 2 days and we really need to study" said Scorpius

"Yes I suppose we ought to do some more proper studying" laughed Rose

They walked up to the castle together and walked towards the library. They found their usual table at the back of the library and studied together in silence until curfew when they left and parted ways. When Rose walked into her dormitory she saw that all the girls were sitting together talking, she get and brushed her teeth and hair before getting into her pyjamas and joining the girls in their conversation.

"Why are you always out so late Rosie?" asked Lisa

"Well I usually go for a walk around the grounds with Scorpius after dinner before going to the library to study" Rose answered nonchalantly

"Oh Scorpius Malfoy is soooo good looking" squealed Angeline "You're so lucky so spend so much time with him Rosie"

"Oh well I've never really noticed his looks, We're really just friends"

"Rosie he so likes you as more than a friend but you just won't take advantage of that fact"

"Don't be so silly, he only likes me as a friend, anyway as you said he is rather good looking so he could have any girl he wants, why would he want plain old me?" laughed Rosie

The girls all rolled their eyes at Rosies modesty, she really didn't seem to realise how good looking she was. The girls chatted for a while longer about boys making Rosie give them a full walk through of her kiss with Adam Taylor even though it was six months ago they couldn't seem to let it go! Finally at about 11 o' clock they decided that they better get some sleep and they all got into their beds. Rose couldn't sleep and she considered getting up and owling Scorpius but she decided against it as she knew that it would only start a conversation between them and she would never get to sleep then! So she just lay there and considered what she had said about herself being plain, compared to the other girls she did think she looked rather plain- There was Lisa with her long straight brown hair and dark skin combined with her blue eyes was beautiful, then there was Angeline, she was shoulder length curly blonde hair and green eyes with alabaster skin tone and finally Erika who Rosie secretly considered the best looking girl in the dormitory/year she had long black poker straight hair and tanned skin with lovely brown eyes. Then there was herself Rosie, she had quite long red hair herself it went past her shoulders and it was curly, but not curly like Angelines more on the bushy side like her mothers when she had been young, then she had pale skin with a few Weasley freckles dotted across her nose but if Rosie was asked to pick her favourite feature it would have to be her eyes, she had her mothers eyes, they were rather large and round and they were a beautiful toffee colour. After thinking all this through Rosie finally found herself drifting off to sleep.

**x-x-x-x**

Rosie felt she did quite well in her exams and hoped she got the good marks she wanted but at this moment in time good marks weren't on Rose's mind ( for once) She was on the Hogwarts express and herself and Scorpius had managed to get a compartment to themselves and they were once again discussing how they would keep in touch over the two months of summer.

"We could meet in Diagon Alley when we're getting our school supplies?" suggested Scorpius

"But would you're family be okay with you meeting up with a "blood traitor" " she said carefully

"Yes I think mother would be okay with it and from what she tells me I think father would be okay with it too and what grandfather doesn't know won't hurt him" he said making Rose laugh

Oh he would miss her laugh, A whole two months with only seeing each other once in Diagon Alley! It would be really hard but he would have to grin and bear it or else grandfather would suspect something was up and he needed to keep him in the dark about this particular friendship for now.

"I think we are only planning it this summer but perhaps you can come to teddy and vic's wedding next summer" Rosie said with a smile "Teddy is your cousin after all" she added

"Would your family mind having me around?"

"Of course not! We're Weasley's we would take anyone in" she grinned

"Well then I would love to" he grinned back

"I suppose we better change into our muggle clothing then"

"Oh yeah we'll be there soon!" exclaimed Scorpius.

As the train slowed to a stop Rose and Scorpius picked up their trunks and made their way out of the compartment and off the train. When they were standing on the platform they looked at each other not quite knowing what to say until Rosie dropped her trunk and flung herself at Scorpius,

"I'll miss you terribly Scorpius" Rose whispered "Promise you'll write everyday?"

"I promise" Scorpius whispered back

With that they broke apart and walked over to their families. Rosie found her mum and dad standing with Hugo, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Lily, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Teddy. Uncle Harry seemed to be talking to her dad with a bemused expression on his face and her mum was grinning but her dad looked like he did when he saw a spider,

"Rosie" he just managed to whisper "Was that S-scorpius M-malfoy that you were hugging?"

"Yes Daddy it was and we're just good friends before you start"

"Good f-friends?" he stuttered before turning and shaking his head to Uncle Harry saying

"Blimey the one bloody boy I ask her to stay away from!"

**A/N : It's always the one you're supposed to stay away from ay! Haaa, If you want the chapters to keep coming at this rate I want reviews, Now I already have most of it planned but I have a question for you guys : Should Scorps go out with someone before Rosie? If yes, who? If you come up with a good OC I might even write her in ;) Ideas, ideas , ideas guys! :) Dora x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Wow look at you guys four chapters in two days you lucky ducks! Now I asked you last chap should Scorps have a love interest and I hope you guys are thinking! :)**

After the incident on the platform Rosie's dad wouldn't leave her alone he actually took to following her around the house firing questions at her,

"How long have you and Scorpius been friends?"

"Are you sure you're just friends?

"Have you kissed him Rosie?"

"Is he boyfriend material?"

Then he would wander away answering his own question saying "He is boyfriend material isn't he! Of course he is, he's Malfoy's son he's probably a smooth git!" Then he would come back to Rosie saying

"Rose I think you should stay away from him, he could be using you!"

This went on for two whole weeks until Rosies mum had enough and grabbed her dad when he was on his way upstairs to question her again.

"For god's sake Ronald leave the girl alone! She has said she is just good friends with the boy and that is that! Even if they were more than friends he seems like a nice boy and it's her decision anyway, now if you try and go up them stairs to question her again I swear Ronald Weasley I will hex your legs off!"

"But it's Malfoy's son" her dad replied rather pathetically.

"Ronald you need to get over your stupid fued with Draco Malfoy, the war is over now! This rivalry is getting abit ridiculous!"

"Hermione he was a death ea.." he didn't even get to finish his sentence because Hermione cut him off with a brisk but deadly

"I don't want to hear anymore Ronald" and with that she flicked her wand and made the bed sheets fly up the stairs after her.

Ron turned around to find his son Hugo sitting at the table and said "Did I ever tell you your mum's mental? Brilliant definitely but still mental" to which Hugo just replied with a nod of his head.

**x-x-x-x**

Rose was sitting at the Kitchen table in Shell Cottage with Aunt Fleur, Her mother ,Aunt Ginny , Grandma Weasley, Victoire, Gabrielle, Little Molly, Lucy and Lily. All the women and young girls had gathered to start discussing the plans for Victoire and Teddy's wedding which would be next summer because Victoire wanted all her cousins in Hogwarts to be present. They had decided to have the wedding on the beach in front of Shell Cottage and quite frankly Rose thought it was a beautiful idea! She had always loved the beach and Shell Cottage and she hoped some day that she could live somewhere like here.

After the plans were discussed the younger girls went out to the beach to play, Rose went and helped Lily, Molly and Lucy to build a sandcastle, she was in the middle of shovelling sand into a bucket when Victoire came over and started talking to her. Despite the age difference Rose always felt that Victoire was the girl she was closet to in the family and she had looked up to her from a very young age.

"So I heard you're being abit of a rebel and hanging around with the Malfoy boy" Victoire said with a smile

"Oh Vic my dad hasn't stopped talking about it since the day they picked me up from the train!" an exasperated Rose said

"Wow that's like four weeks now!" laughed Vic

_Oh my god yeah! It's been a month since I've seen Scorpius! That's passed quickly_, Rose thought to herself.

"Yeah four weeks I suppose! It actually hasn't seemed like that long"

"So are you going to bring Scorpio to the wedding" Vic asked nicely

"Scorpius" Rose corrected "Yeah I asked him would he be interested before school and he said if the family didn't mind he would come" Seeing Vic's sly look Rose added "Just as friends though"

Vic burst out laughing and Rose looked and felt quite offended,

"I'm sorry Rosie I couldn't help it, it's just that that's what I used to say whenever anyone asked me about Teddy" Vic said smiling

Rosie blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Victoire,

"Do you like him Rosie? As more than a friend" she asked sitting crossed legged beside Rosie

"No I really don't think so, I mean there isn't much not to like – he's handsome, funny, intelligent, witty , kind and caring" Rosie ticked of his good qualities on her fingers "But I don't feel like I want to grab him and snog him senseless or anything" Vic couldn't keep in the laughter at that statement

"Rosie I'm talking from experience here, I do really see a future for the two of you and I want an owl the minute you feel like your feelings are changing because I know how hard it is to come to terms with all that and I can help" she touched Rosie's hand as she said this and Rose felt a rush of love for her cousin "And I want to be your maid of honour when you get married" he added with a smirk.

"And what would make you think that you're worthy of such an honour?" Rosie asked using the pompous tone that Scorpius sometimes used

"Um well maybe because you're going to be mine!" Vic threw the comment out there like it was nothing before turning to a shocked Rosie with a big grin on her face,

"What are you talkin...OH MY GOD!" Rosie suddenly realised what Vic meant by these word and she jumped into her waiting arms in a flurry of "are you serious"'s and "Thank you so much"'s and "I love you so much"

"Vic are you serious? This better not be some sick joke!" Rosie said sternly

"Rosie why would I joke with you about something like this! You know I find it rather difficult to make girl friends and other than teddy you're one of the best friends I have so there's no one else I would rather have by my side on my wedding day! Plus you're the only cousin that looks remotely like me, I swear if I wasn't part Veela we could be sisters" she joked

Rosie thought this statement over for a minute or two, She looked like Vic? But Vic's beautiful! She's just plain old Rosie Weasley with the red hair and the freckles,

Vic seemed to read Rosie's mind and she said in a stern voice that nearly matched her own

"Rosie Weasley do not start with that "I'm plain old Rose" stuff, why will you not listen to anyone when they tell you that you are beautiful?"

"Because I'm not" she mumbled but she knew better than to test Vic so she just left it there.

**x-x-x-x**

After that night in Shell Cottage the summer seemed to slow down considerably so it was with great joy when Rosie's mother came into her room one morning saying there was only a week until Hogwarts so they better go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Rosie asked her mother if it would be alright to meet up with Scorpius in Diagon Alley and she said yes that would be alright so Rose immediately sat down and penned a letter to Scorpius,

_Scorpius,_

_Only a week until Hogwarts! I can't wait to go back and be able to spend the evenings exploring the grounds again! My mum just said we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my stuff so will you be able to come tomorrow as well? My mum said she's looking forward to meeting your mum and she said that dad would be looking forward to seeing your dad but I get the feeling she may have been joking about that because of the look on Dad's face. I really hope you can come!_

_Rose_

After that she wrote out a list of all the stuff she needed to get in Diagon Alley

Robes_- Madame Malkins_

Spine of lionfish and essence of belladonna- _Apothecary_

Standard book of spells grade 4-_ Florish and Blotts_

Dozen rolls of parchment and new quills- _School Supplies Shop_

_I think that's all I need, _she thought to herself. Soon Hermes returned with a letter from Scorpius.

_Rose,_

_I know I can't wait either! Yeah we were going to go as well anyway, My mum said she is looking foward to meeting your mum too and my dad...well I suppose he will be polite. I can't wait to see you! We will meet you at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour at 1 o' clock tomorrow._

_Scorpius_

As Rose went to bed she couldn't help but be excited, she would get to see Scorpius tomorrow! And she was going what to Hogwarts in a week! Life was good.

**x-x-x-x**

The next morning Rose woke up decidedly excited. She got dressed wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She then went down the stairs to see her mother helping Hugo put his jacket on and her dad looking rather moody,

"Oh Ronald get a hold of yourself! You are 38 years old you need to get over a silly little school feud"

Her father then grumbled something inaudible before stepping into the fireplace and shouting "Diagon Alley" followed by Rose's mother and brother and then finally it was her turn.

They arrived at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour a exactly one o' clock to find Scorpius already there with his mother and father.

"Granger, Weasley" Scorpius' dad acknowledged Rose's mum and dad with a nod in their direction

"Draco" Her mother responded with a nod while her father just glared until her mother smacked him in the ribs and he said "Malfoy"

"And you must be Astoria, pleasure to meet you" Rose's mother said warmly

"And you must be Hermione" Astoria replied with equal warmth

Rose and Scorpius set off to do their shopping leaving the adults to talk (or glare in their dad's case)

"How has your summer been Scorpius?" asked Rose

"Uneventful" Scorpius answered "Marco was over a few times but that's about it, and yours?"

"Oh it's been fairly good, Vic asked me to be her maid of honour" Rose said with a smile

"Really? That's brilliant Rose! I'm really happy for you"

"And she said there's no problem with you coming to the wedding! She actually invited you!"

"Really?" Scorpius asked in surprise "That was really nice of her! I wouldn't miss it for the world" he added with a smile

They got all the shopping that they needed and they started back towards the ice cream parlour to find their parents and get an ice cream. When they walked in the sight that met their eyes amazed them, Hermione was sitting with Astoria discussing beauty potions which wasn't overly surprising as they knew they would get along but their fathers were sitting together bantering (YES BANTERING!) about Quidditch!

"Weasley the chudley cannon have as much chance of winning this year as I have of being the minister for magic!"

"Better start an election campaign then Malfoy!"

And then the most surprising thing of all happened- they laughed! Ron Weasley and Draco Weasley sat together laughing WITH each other rather than AT each other!

Rose and Scorpius just shared a looked that seemed to say _adults!_

**x-x-x-x**

_This is it!_ Rosie thought to herself as she stood on platform nine and ¾ with her parents, hugo, Teddy and Vic, _I'm going back to Hogwarts!_

The whistle blew and Rose started picking up her things but before she could get on the train Vic caught her arm,

"Rosie I want you to be careful" Vic said "Teddy is the love of my life and my best friend but that doesn't mean that we didn't have a few fights along the way! If you and Scorpius have a fight just remember that to forgive and forget is the best policy and don't dwell on it" Vic added knowingly

"Okay I promise Vic and I will keep you posted with letters"

"Make sure you do Rosie" she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The whistle blew again and Rose got onto the train, after waving bye to her parents and Vic the train started moving

_She was on her way to Hogwarts!_

**A/N: I'm so tired you guys! I took everything I had to finish that but I couldn't fail you! Now Scorps girl – personality, looks, name , year? Lets go guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hey you guys, I guess alot of you probably hate me by now but I just wanted to say I'm really really REALLY sorry taking so long to update! First off my laptop just totally shut down on me with a virus a few weeks ago and I'm only getting it back now, Second, I've had exams for the last week and a half and they are only over now so that was really stressing and I just couldn't find time to write and lastly I had alot of the chapters to this story saved on my ipad and it decided to spontaneously delete them all so I'm kinda starting from scratch here. As a kind of sorry present for taking so long to update I'm going to try and get up at least 3 maybe even 4 chapters today! So stay tuned, Love Dora :)**

Scorpius couldn't wait to find Rose as walked up and down the Hogwarts Express in search of her. Sometimes he wondered did he feel anything more than friendship for her but every time he decided that she was just his best friend Rose Weasley. Scorpius was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself bumping into a beautiful slender witch.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" Scorpius told the girl while surveying her from top to bottom, she was indeed extremely beautiful, she was tall and thin with jet black hair running down her back. She had high cheek bones and looked slightly Asian, but in total she was undeniably beautiful.

"Oh its okay, I don't think we've met. My name is Mai Finnigan, I'm in 2nd year"

"Oh that's a beautiful name, I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'm in 2nd year too, strange we've never met before"

"Thanks it's a Japanese name, my mother has Japanese heritage. Well I'm a Ravenclaw and you being a Malfoy I suppose you are in Slytherin so we don't have any classes together"

"Oh well It's a shame really isn't it" Scorpius spotted Rose at the other side of the corridor and quickly excused himself from Mai saying he would talk to her again some other time.

"ROSE!" Scorpius called as he walked towards her "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Scorp! I've been looking everywhere for you too. Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh that was Mai Finnigan, she's a Ravenclaw in our year"

"Oh I think my parents knew her parents, the name rings a bell." Rose wondered aloud "She's beautiful" she added in a tone he had never heard Rose use before it almost sounded like ...longing?

**x-x-x**

After their brief encounter on the Hogwarts Express Scorpius and Mai began talking and hanging around each other more and more. It was a week after Halloween now and Rose had come to the conclusion that she quite frankly missed her best friend, she barely got to talk to him anymore and she was really beginning to resent Mai. She felt lonely without Scorp, sure she had Al, James , Erika and all the other girls but she just missed the Scorpius' company.

Rose was sitting by the lake on a cold November Saturday thinking about how it used to be her and Scorpius sitting here talking about anything and everything, when she felt a presence behind her, Here first thought was that it was Scorp so she turned around really quickly with a smile on her face only to see that it was in fact Marco Zabini standing behind her. Her smile vanished and she just nodded at him and sat back down. To her surprise Marco sat down beside her,

" I know you miss him" Marco said quietly in a voice she never thought she'd hear him use and to her own surprise and embarrassment she started to cry,

"I really do, I miss everything we used to do together, we used to owl each other at night and everything! I haven't heard from him in a month!" she sobbed

"Yeah I know about the owling each other at night thing, I share a dorm with him that owl would keep me up all night" laughed Marco, making her smile. "Look I know I'm not Scorp but I just want you to know that I'm here for you If you ever need me" and to Rose's immense surprise Marco leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing back into the castle.

As Rose walked back to the castle she thought about what Marco had said and how he had kissed her so sweetly on the cheek, that boy really is a mystery she thought. She suddenly made the decision that if Scorpius wasn't going to come find her, she would go and find him and talk to him so she headed down towards the dungeons only to see Scorpius walking out of the common room with Marco.

"Hey Scorp! We haven't talked in ages why don't we go for a walk around the grounds to catch up?" smiled Rose

Scorpius then did something he had never down to Rose before, he looked down his nose at her and said "Well I'm meeting Mai in a while so I don't really have time"

For the second time in that hour Rose felt her eyes start to sting with tears but she couldn't get away quick enough and just as she turned to run away a soft sob escaped her.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Scorp said to Marco

"Can't you see?" Marco answered angrily

"see what?"

"That you're being a self absorbed prat lately! You having a new friend is fine but maybe you should think about you're old one every now and again! You have no idea how much you're hurting her and how much she misses you"

"And how would you know how much she misses me? She's probably fine without me, swaning around snogging Dan or Adam Taylor" sneered Scorp bitterly

"Oh so is that the reason behind all of this? Your jealous? For a matter of fact I know how much she misses you because I've been watching her for the last 3 weeks and she doesn't even really talk to her friends anymore! She eats, sleeps, sits in the library and by the lake by herself and thats it! I went down to the lake this morning to talk to her and the minute I mentioned your name she started to cry!"

"I am not jealous! I never liked Rose as anything more than a friend!"

"Well you've got a funny way of showing friendship then mate!" with that Marco stormed off away from Scorpius leaving him to his own thoughts.

**A/N : I know it's short but there will be more today I just had to show the progress in Rose and Scorps relationship and how Scorp is being abit of a git! So what do you think will happen next? Who do you think will hook up next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**P.S Mai Finnigan? Wonder who her parents are ;) hehehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hope you liked the previous chapter you guys :) sorry about it being so short! Anyway if you don't mind I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks now and its Christmas again :)**

Rose hadn't talked to Scorpius since that awkward moment in the hall and she didn't really intend to, she had decided that if he wanted to talk to her he would and until that time she would just have to live without him. She had become extremely close to Marco and was really enjoying his company, he was kind, witty and funny.

Rose had decided that she was going to spend this Christmas at Hogwarts as her parents would be travelling again and James and Al weren't going home either. On Christmas eve Rose, James, Al , Erika and Angeline all sat in the common room playing games and telling stories and everyone decided that they wanted hot chocolate, no one wanted to go so they decided to draw straws and of course Rose drew the short straw meaning she had to go down to the kitchen and get the hot chocolates. She sighed but got up to go get them all the same, on her way to the kitchen Rose bumped into Marco,

"Fancy seeing you here" winked Marco

Rose laughed and said " I'm going to get hot chocolate because the other lazy gits wont get it, what's your excuse?"

" The exact same, I'm on my way to the kitchens to get hot chocolate" laughed Marco

Suddenly Rose found that she couldn't move anymore and her feet were stuck to the ground, she looked beside her and realised that Marco was stuck as well, she inwardly groaned ..enchanted miseltoe!

"Looks like we're stuck" commented Rose

"Well if you can't beat em..Join em" and with that Marco leaned over and kissed Rose full on the lips, It wasn't like her kiss with Adam or Dan this was soft and tender and to be quite honest she didn't want it to end. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back..

"Oh well look what we've got here!" sneered a cold voice, causing Rose and Marco to pull apart

"Hello Scorpius" Rose answered just as coldly

"You've fancied her all along" Scorpius said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement

"What is it to do with you Scorp?" Marco replied

"Nothing, yeah sorry it has nothing to do with me, she means nothing to me" Scorpius drawled looking straight into Rose's eyes.

As Scorpius walked away Rose started to sob and as Marco hugged her she sobbed even more until she was bawling her eyes out..

**x-x-x**

The minute he said it he wished he could take it back, he had rounded the corner to see her and Marco kissing underneath the miseltoe. He didn't know why this bothered him but it just did, he felt betrayed and he didn't know why. He actually really missed spending time with Rose but Mai just consumed all his time lately. What he said about Rose meaning nothing to him was totally untrue Rose meant alot to him! She was his best friend even after all the nasty things he said to her on the first day of school she gave him a second chance. He had suspected that Marco fancied Rose since the day Marco gave out to him in the hall for making Rose cry but he never thought that Marco would act on his feelings. But then Marco had said it was nothing to do with him and really it wasn't was it? Maybe he should try and patch things up with Rose? No it was too soon maybe wait for the wounds to heal a little first.

"Scorp!" called a voice from the end of the hallway

"Hi Mai" Scorpius replied rather downheartedly

"What's wrong Scorp, you don't look great?"

"I've just said something to a friend of mine that I really regret"

"Oh are you talking about Rose again? I told you, you just have to let her go! She was bad news anyway, have you seen how boys look at her? Imagine what it will be like in a year or two! I'd say she's going to be a major slut!"

"Mai that's out of order don't call her that"

"I just speak the truth Scorp! Now I'm sick of you pining after her you better pick now, me or her?"

**x-x-x**

After their little run in with Scorpius in the corridor Marco and Rose decided against going to get hot chocolate and instead went to the library to sit and talk.

"I hate this, I hate all the crying and the little stab I get in my stomach when I see him, I hate it! I really want to hate him but something in me is preventing it and that's what I hate the most!" Rose told Marco

"That sounds like you're a little confused about your feelings, I think that it's only now that you're discovering that deep down you have feelings for Scorpius that are more than just friendly" replied Marco

"Oh but it all sounds so deep! If you look at it logically we are much too young to be even comtemplating these topics!"

"Ah but Rose love isn't logical, there is no book in the world that can tell you exactly what love feels like and how you know, you just know"

"Oh to be quite honest I'm just sick of discussing this topic, I think it's best if we just don't mention him anymore" Rose sighed

Marco could see a huge flaw in this plan but just nodded in his agreement and stood to walk back to his dormitory. The plan was so hugely flawed as it's not possible just to decide to don't want to talk or think about someone anymore you can't control them kind of things. But Rose thought that everything was simple logic and Marco was sure that would be the downfall of her.

**x-x-x**

Rose returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Al, James, Erika and Angeline dozing on the sofa, she inwardly cursed herself. She had forgotten all about the hot chocolate, she must have been gone for at least 2 hours!

"Rose is that you?" Albus called

"Yeah it is" Rose called back "Listen you guys I'm so sorry I met Marco on the way to the kitchens and I completely forgot about the hot chocolate and then I ended up spending a while talking to him in the library"

"Oh Rosie I'm gonna kill you" James groaned "I was really looking forward to that hot chocolate"

"Well if there's no hot chocolate I'm going to bed" Angeline grumbled, followed by Erika and Albus, soon it was just Rose and James in the common room.

"Rose what's going on lately? I know there's something on your mind, you barely talk to any of us anymore and you just sit out by the lake on your own all day" It would take James to be able to pick up that something was on her mind

"Oh James I miss Scorpius alot, he spends all his time with the beautiful Finnigan girl and he doesn't even talk to me anymore and then tonight Marco and I got stuck under the enchanted miseltoe and we kissed and Scorpius saw us and said that I mean nothing to him and that really hurt!" Rose found herself spilling the whole story to James

"Okay first off Rose you're just as- if not more – beautiful than the Finnigan girl, Second you really need to stop kissing people! I think you're a bit young! And Finally I think what Scorpius said was totally out of line but did you think that maybe he was just jealous that it wasn't him you were kissing?"

"James don't lie I'm nowhere near as pretty as her! Hey It's not like I'm kissing them all at the same time! It's been a year since I kissed Adam and Dan. Don't be ridiculous he has that Mai girl and I bet they will be going out with each other by the New year. Now I really think I've exhausted the subject of Scorpius Malfoy for tonight so I'm going to bed"

As James watched Rose's retreating figure go up the stairs to the girls dormitories he thought that Scorpius Malfoy really did have some serious problems. He knew without a doubt that Scorpius had said that nasty thing to Rose tonight totally out of jealously but he just couldn't wrap his head around why Scorpius was with that Mai girl then? What he had said about Rose being beautiful wasn't a lie, She had long red hair like her Dad but it was beautifully curly like her Mum's and she had her Mum's big chocolate coloured eyes and her slender figure, She really was going to get more and more beautiful as she got older. James decided it was time for bed, after all it was Christmas day tomorrow which meant presents! And lots of food!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Hey you guys :) i promised you 3 chapter in a day and I have delivered :) I haven't really liked writing the past 2 chapters because it's all very sad and downhearted so I'm trying to add a bit of fun in this chapter. This is the way I imagine Rose to look btw - .com/imgres?q=rose+weasley&start=38&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1440&bih=790&tbm=isch&tbnid=ld2Bo7hvJBmJCM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fr%3D11379%26p%3D277&docid=eLOGhCQdkrFJmM&imgurl=.com/albums/yy288/HanaCullen/Hogwarts/IMG_&w=345&h=485&ei=YwCzTue9KMOo8QOpnZzlBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=968&vpy=298&dur=2966&hovh=165&hovw=118&tx=100&ty=96&sig=116520259070219377816&sqi=2&page=2&tbnh=130&tbnw=94&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:38**

After Christmas the rest of Second year flew by in a blur. Before they knew It, it was time to split up for the summer and Rose was especially excited because it was only one week until Vic and Teddy's wedding which also happened to be on the same day as her birthday which was the 21st of July. Rose would be staying in Shell Cottage with Vic for the week before the wedding. When she arrived she was pounced upon by her cousin and dragged into her room.

"ROSE JANE WEASLEY!" screamed Vic after closing the door and soundproofing the room, " Before you left last year I asked you to do one thing for me, ONE THING! Owl me if anything happened with Scorpius! And did you? NO I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT IT FROM JAMES! JAMES ROSE!"

Rose actually felt slightly bad for not owling Vic but she had got to a point where she simply didn't want to talk about her situation with Scorpius anymore, She had been wrong and he and Mai had never gotten together. They actually never spent any time together anymore but he never came and talked to her so she kind of took it as a given that they weren't friends anymore,

"Look Vic I'm really sorry I just didn't want to talk about It anymore!"

"Oh but you will talk now! You will tell me everything from start to finish or I won't let you out of this room!"

"Okay Okay! Scorp met this girl called Mai Finnigan.."

"Is that Cho and Seamus' daughter?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes yes, sorry continue"

"Okay anyway he met her on the Hogwarts Express and that was honestly the last time I really talked to him. He became totally immersed in her and didn't have time for me atal, then one day I found him and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk and he actually looked down his nose at me and basically said he was too busy with her! Then another time he saw me kissing his friend Marco under enchanted miseltoe and he said I mean nothing to him, that really was the final straw, I kind of decided that no matter how much I wanted him in my life I wasn't taking that from him. Then I told James everything and bet him that Scorp and Mai would be a couple by the New Year but it never happened, It was almost like they fell apart and I never saw them together after that. But he never came back and talked to me"

"Hmm that does sound like quite a situation you've got yourselves into! At the moment it sounds to me like you both want to be friends again but neither of you want to break face." Laughed Vic "Now on a more important matter I guess he's not coming to the wedding with you so who is?"

"I was just going to go alone" sighed Rose

"Oh now don't be silly I can't have my maid of honour looking like a loner" sniggered Vic " Teddy's best man Sean Wood has a younger brother you'll go with him"

"Viiiiic" wined Rose

"You'll go with him and that's that! Now go and get your dress off my Mum and try it on while I owl Sean"

Rose groaned but left Vic to it, little did she know that it was not Sean Wood Vic was owling atal...

**x-x-x**

The morning of the wedding was chaotic to say the least, the hairdressers came at 8 and fixed Rose's hair into beautiful curls running the length of her back. They also had a birthday cake for Rose which no one particularly wanted to eat because it was so early. Rose then returned to her room to start putting her dress on, she hadn't actually seen her dress yet as Aunt Fleur had decided that no one would see their dresses until the day and had used enchanted slips for the fittings. When Rose walked into her room to see her dress magically levitated above the bed to say she was speechless would be an understatement, Vic had decided that she was not afraid of being unstaged and that Rose's dress was to be ivory chiffon with a black braided cord around the waist and black straps, it feel all the way to the floor to cover Rose's black heels. As Rose put on the dress she made a mental note to thank Aunt Fleur, this was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Once she had the dress on she slipped on her shoes and went to fetch her flowers before fully looking at herself in the mirror. This was the first time she had ever see herself as anything more than plain old Rose Weasley, she looked almost..beautiful. Her hair fell down her back in loose curls and she had a slight fringe at the front, she had a small bit of make up on including a little black eye shadow to contrast on her skin and match the dress, But really the dress was the real finishing touch it fell around her body perfectly and made her look tall and slender. She was disturbed out of her thoughts as James ran through the hall, he glanced at her quickly and said

"Hey, do you know where Rose Weasley is?"

"Right here James" Rose laughed thinking he was joking but she saw by the look on his face that he had been dead serious,

"Wow Rose you look fantastic!"

"Thanks James, you look very handsome yourself now let me guess you can't tie your tie?" Rose laughed again

"Yeah you got it, can you do it for me?"

Rose walked over to James and reached up to do his tie, even in her heels he was still much taller than her,

"Thanks Rose you're a life saver!"

"No problem, I think I better go see how the bride is doing now"

"Oh I just saw her while I was looking for you, she said when I find you to tell you to wait out front for your date, he should be arriving soon"

Rose groaned, she really didn't like the idea of his blind date "Oh this should be fun" she said while James sniggered

Once she was out in the front garden she decided she might as well make herself useful and she began handing out the flowers to all the flower girls and bridesmaids

She was in the middle of handing Lily her flowers when she heard someone say

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Rose Weasley"

She turned expecting to see James with that big smile of his plastered on his face but it wasn't James..

**x-x-x**

Scorpius was sitting in his room emptying his trunk after coming home when he heard an owl pecking at his window he wondered who it could be as he didn't recognise the owl, He took the letter from the owl and unfurled it

_Dear Mr. Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Well that was a bit formal wasn't it? Not very me, Oh sorry my name is Victoire Weasley and I am Rose's cousin. My wedding to Teddy Lupin is in a weeks time and I am aware that you are related to Teddy some way or another so I feel that you should be present for the wedding. I am also aware that Rose originally asked you to be her date for the wedding and in recent circumstances it looks like you won't be taking her up on that offer but I will not have my maid of honour being a loner at my wedding so I wish you to come. You are not to speak of this to Rose until the day you know what she is like she's very stubborn and she won't be happy that I invited you so as far as she knows I have Teddy's best man's brother coming as her date. Please don't let me down and make me invite him! He's a giant git! But Rose has told me what happened between the two of you this year and I think you acted like a complete and utter prat, I mean come on you told her she means nothing to you? What is wrong with you! I still think you're a prat but I also think that you care alot about Rosie very deeply so don't let me down here this could be your chance to finally make things better between you._

_With Love,_

_Vic Weasley_

_P.s It's Rose's birthday on the same day as the wedding so a present would be nice_

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that, this woman was being so nice to him she was basically offering him a way back into Rose's life but what if Rose didn't want him back in her life? Isn't that what had kept him from trying to make up with her all year? After Mai asked him to choose between Rose and her, he had flatly stated that he would choose Rose every time based purely on the reason that Rose would never make him choose between herself and another girl. Scorpius then decided that he would go to the wedding, I mean how bad could it be? And he was related to Teddy as well! He picked up a piece of parchment and wrote back to Victoire

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Yes that actually does sound awfully formal. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding and thank you very much for inviting me and giving me this chance I would love to come as Rose's date but do you really think it will work? Please reply with the time and venue of your wedding and I will make sure I am there,_

_Yours,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

After that Scorpius kept in correspondence with Victoire for the week leading up to the wedding as she gave him helpful tips.

On the morning of the wedding Scorpius was extremely nervous he got up extra early to get ready and make sure Rose's present was wrapped and ready to go. It had taken him a long time to find the right thing but eventually he had found it. It was a family heirloom that his mother had found for him after he told her he needed something, his great grandmother on his mothers sides name was Rose and she had a beautiful necklace with a charm of a red rose on the end. It really was beautiful and he was sure she would love it. When he was dressed and ready his father apparated him to the boundaries of shell cottage and then left him to walk the path up to the house. When the cottage came into view Scorpius saw a beautiful girl handing flowers to the younger girls and showing them how to hold them. The girl looked quite like Rose, Scorpius thought maybe she would know where Rose was,

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Rose Weasley?" he asked and the girl turned around to look at him with a smile on her face that instantly faded when she saw who was standing in front of her,

"Scorpius?" she asked

"Rose" he said

**A/N : Well that was alot nicer to write! I Do love weddings :) Well how do you think it will turn out? Will they end up back friends? What did you guys think of Mai? I want to know so please pm me with suggestions etc. I love your input :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Okay I am so unbelievably sorry that I haven't put up and update in so long with I promise I have had reason, In the last 5 months my computer crashed and I was forced to finally get a new one which meant losing all my files, I had some major tests which meant ALOT of studying and finally I MOVED COUNTRY AND CONTINENT! and that is a big deal so it has taken me some time to get settled in and everything, but they are all excuses I give you full permission to Bat Bogey Hex me into oblivion! I hope that after all this time you are still interested in Rose and Scorps Unlikely Love story 3 I really hope you are because I write to please you beautiful people, Sorry again and I promised before that I would never abandon this story and I fully intend to fulfill that promise (: Enjoy!**

It took Rose a minute but she soon started to comprehend what was going on here. Vic never intended to ask Sean Woods younger brother to be her date, she was going to ask Scorpius, Rose cursed herself for not realizing sooner.

"Hello Scorpius" Rose said slightly stiffly but not impolitely, it was not his fault after all that Victoire invited him

"Hi Rose, you look..well you look stunning"

Rose blushed slightly but tried to remember that this boy totally ignored her for nearly a year so she wasn't going to just run straight back to him. "Thank you Scorpius you look very dapper yourself" she had to admit he did look very handsome in his suit.

"Look Rose we need to talk about…" Scorpius started but was interrupted by James, "ROSE, ROSE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm over here James, what could you possibly want that is so urgent" Rose snapped as James ran over,

"Albus..fell..into..t-he lake" James panted tired from all the running around,

"Oh my god can I not take my eyes off you two for 1 minute? Seriously what is your problem!" Rose screamed at James, "I'm sorry Scorpius we will have to talk later I have to go deal with my incompetent cousins" she added turning to Scorpius.

"Scorpius? Where's..Ah Scorp mate how's it going?" James turned in confusion having not noticed Scorpius in his panic, "Not now James!" shouted Rose and she ran towards the lake.

As James followed a fuming Rose, Scorpius was left with his thoughts. Rose did look simply stunning in her simple dress and make-up she just radiated beauty, before Scorpius could ponder on them thoughts any longer he heard a voice behind him shout "Adrienne, ma cherie! tu es trés belle!" in perfectly pronounced french, he turned to investigate the source of the sound only to find Rose embracing a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, he looked around for the girl that said the words so beautifully but he soon realized who it was as Rose released the girl and said "Ca va? to which the beautiful girl replied "Ça va trés bien merci mon ami"

Scorpius watched as the girls walked away arm in arm speaking to each other in rapid french, he was awestruck to say the least, he never knew Rose could french, but then why would she tell him? He had been such a bad friend, he felt a stab of guilt at this. He really had missed her the last few months but he felt at first as if he should let the wounds heal before he tried to make things better but then after a while it started to seem like he waited to long and it might hurt his pride if he was the one to go groveling to her. Seeing her with Marco that time had really hurt him for some strange reason, he knew deep down why it was but he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Scorpius, will you walk me up the aisle?" asked Rose startling him from his thoughts,

"Hmm Rose you are a beautiful girl and all but I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of commitment" Scorpius feigned horror making her laugh, god he'd missed her laugh!

"That's a shame, I thought we were there.." said Rose pretending to be deeply disappointed

"Well I suppose if you think you I can do it" Scorpius said, "Who was supposed to walk up with you anyway?"

"Well I was supposed to walk up with the Best Man but his girlfriend made it so he said he'd walk up with her"

"So what I'm the second choice?" Scorpius said pretending to be offended

"Oh shut up you git!" said Rose, and they both started laughing, suddenly everything that happened in the last year was forgotten and they were just Scorp and Rosie best friends again.

"Look Rose I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us and I was totally out of order, you mean a lot to me and I don't know what I was thinking when I said that you didn't, I've missed you a lot"

"Scorp what you said wasn't cool and it did and it really did hurt me but I've missed you lots too so let's just forget about it" Rose smiled and with that she took Scorpius' hand and started to lead him towards the marquee where the ceremony was being held, on the way Scorp turned to Rose and said, "By the way, you never told me you spoke french?"

"Ah yes, my favorite language, ze language of luurrvee" Rose said emphasizing the accent making Scorpius laugh "My mum taught me when I was very young, her and my grandparents are fluent and it makes it easier to converse with Aunt Fluer and Victoire, that girl I was talking to earlier was Victoires french cousin, I've known her since we were very young, she's a sweetheart"

The ceremony went by fairly quickly, Scorp and Rose sat together at the front of the church and as a lot of the ceremony was in french to accommodate the french guests Rose whispered translations into Scorpius' ear. James noticed this from the row behind them and smirked at them, maybe they were eventually starting to realize they were meant for each other, it was so clearly fate drawing them together he was surprised to see that someone as smart as Rosie hadn't figured it out yet, _All in due time_ he thought, Rosie was thirteen today…OH CRAP, he must say happy birthday to her!…and it was only a matter of time before she truly became a woman, she was already well noticed by the male population of Hogwarts, what with her beautiful striking red hair that curled perfectly down to her waist and her porcelain skin that didn't have one Weasley trait freckle on it, she was lucky she inherited most of her mothers looks, But it was the eyes, James was sure, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes all in all there was something about Rose that drew a person to her, Aunt Hermione once told James that although she was muggleborn she always suspected that there might be some veela blood in her family as her family had french heritage, if there was any Veela blood it was very much diluted as Hermione and her family all had dark hair and didn't have that elegance that Veela's held, even with diluted blood someone with Veela blood will always hold the gift to draw people in with their beauty. James resolved he would research it at a later time.

**x-x-x**

After the ceremony the marquee was rearranged to contain tables and chairs suitable for dining at. James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo and Lily all sat at one table, Scorpius observed how Rose cut up Lilys meat for her and showed her how to put a napkin on her lap so as not to get her pretty dress dirty, James saw Scorpius and nudged him in the side, "Put your eyes back in your head mate" James sniggered,

Scorpius glared at James "Shut up" he just said rather childishly,

"Awwh Scorps has a wittle cruuush" James teased

"I do not!" hissed Scorpius looking around to see if Rose had heard but she was too busy talking to Lily,

"Are you going to dance with her later?" James waggled his eyebrows

"Maybe..yes..if she wants to" Scorpius stumbled over his words.

"Of course she wants to! you git, you obviously mean a lot to her"

"Really?" Scorpius perked up a little hearing this

"See I knew you liked her!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not"

"Do t…" James was about to continue the childish conversation but was interrupted by none other than the subject argument

"Boys really it is not polite to whisper at the table! Would you like to share it with us all?" Rose reprimanded in a very teacher-like fashion

Scorpius went puce but knew that James would never tell what the real subject of the conversation was…or would he?

"We were just talking about who much Scorpius likes…"

"ROAST BEEF!" Scorpius interrupted quickly, "how much I like roast beef, this has to be the best roast beef ever.." Scorpius waffled on as James sniggered.

When everyone has returned to eating and the attention was off Scorpius and James, Scorpius turned his head to the side discreetly and whispered "GIT!"

"But you love me" James whispered back with a smirk, "And it was only a test, now I know you really do like her" he added

"GIT" Scorpius repeated.

**x-x-x**

After everyone was fed and feeling as if they had gained at least 10 pounds, the floor was cleared to make way for a dance floor. Teddy and Vic had their first dance to a beautiful french song called tout le monde by Carla Bruni, as Rose translated the lyrics for Scorpius he commented that they were a little dark for a first dance but Rose said sometimes to can't just listen to lyrics, you have to feel them, It's a song about how everyone is different and that's what Ted and Vic were going for. Next the maid of honor, Rose, was asked to take the floor with her date, Scorpius, and they slow danced to yet another french song by Carla Bruni,

"Christ, I'm all for accommodating the french guests but what about the English people present" Scorpius said with a laugh, "What's this song about then?"

"It's about love I suppose, it's called quelqu'un M'a dit, which means someone told me, and the chorus is basically quelqu'un M'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, which means someone told me that you still love me, or that you love me again, which ever way you want to take the translation"

"I think it's _you still love me_, because love me again doesn't really make sense, can you stop loving someone then love them again? if you really love someone you don't stop loving them do you?"

"Well that's very deep Scorp, but yeah i think you're right"

"Oh Rose I have a birthday present for you by the way!" Scorpius said as the song began to end.

"Awh Scorp you shouldn't have!"

"But I did" he said pulling a long box from it's pocket

Rose opened the box to see it held a charm bracelet,

"Oh Scorp it's beautiful! I can't wait to get charms to it" Rose said hugging him

"Wait put it on, there's more"

Rose fastened the bracelet around her wrist quickly eager to see what else there was, the minute the bracelet came into contact with her flesh two charms appeared on it, One of a regal owl carrying a note and another of a girl with red hair dancing with a boy with platinum blonde hair, Rose gasped "That's us!" she whispered, "Amazing"

"I told my mother I wanted to get you something nice for your thirteenth birthday and she gave me this, apparently it's been in my family a while, I'm not quite sure how it works but as far as I know when we have a good memory a charm should appear on the bracelet associated with it"

"Wow, this is amazing Scorp! You are the best friend I could possibly ask for!"

"No Rose, you're the best friend anyone could ask for, that's why you deserve this"

Rose hugged Scorpius again thanking him over and over.

**x-x-x**

The next day Teddy and Vic were going on honeymoon but before they went Vic met Rose on the beach outside shell cottage to discuss how the day had gone with Scorpius.

"Well hello there" Vic said as she sat down in the sand.

"You!" Rose snarled playfully, "You liar, you are so uugggh! you could have told me you were inviting Scorpius!"

"Did you or did you not have a good time?"

"I did" Rose admitted

"Then I believe the words you are looking for are _thank you Victoire"_

"Thank you Victoire" Rose mimicked

"Now I believe it was your birthday yesterday and I have something very special to give you" Vic said taking her signature necklace withe the pendant of a bird hanging on the end off, Vic had worn that for as long as Rose could remember.

"Vic NO! I couldn't possibly take it!"

"Oh shut up, I talked to my mum and your mum and they agreed that you need to try it on and if it works you are free to keep it"

"What do you mean?"

"Just try it on" Vic said handing the necklace to Rose. Rose took it and held it in her hands for a minute admiring the intricate detail of the bird before fastening around her neck and letting it fall to her chest.

"Wow" was all Vic could say, "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow"

"Vic the necklace can't look that good, tell me what's going on!"

"Rosie love that isn't just any necklace, It's been in my family for years…"

"Then I definitely can't take it!" Rose interrupted.

"Let me finish!" Vic snapped, "Rosie…only a veela or someone from veela blood can wear that necklace…your a veela Rosie"

**A/N : DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens haha, I honestly didn't see that happening I swear! The story just took me in that direction. Well I'm a french major and my mum is french so my french should be very good but if there is any correction feel free to point them out (: I know not all Veelas are french they are like bulgarian but we are going to pretend that most are (: I'm sorry once again for taking so long and I will try and get another chapter up before the weekend it out! Please review review review! and subscribe! It makes me want to write more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Hello guys! I'm feeling extremely generous this weekend and I decided to write another chapter and partly because I want to redeem myself for all the time I've been away, I hope you liked the last chapter, I see we got a good bit of traffic on it but only one review! come on guys I really want to hear what you think, it's so hot here at the moment! First 100 degrees of the year! So I'm writing this while I'm out sunning myself (: Enjoy!**

Rose didn't know what to say, there was no way she was a Veela, there must be some mistake she was just plain old Rose Weasley always had been and always would be.

"Vic there must be some mistake" Rose sighed "I couldn't possibly be even part Veela"

"Rose you have to stop doubting yourself, you are beautiful on the inside and outside you just can't see it for some reason, trust me that necklace doesn't make mistakes, if you weren't a Veela it would have burned your neck hard until you were forced to take it off"

"Oh thanks for that Vic, it could have really hurt" Rose said sarcastically.

"Ah but Rose love I knew it would be okay, I discussed it at length with your mum and mine and they agreed that we should definitely try it. Your mum has always had the suspicions that she may have come from Veela heritage and it would explain her beautiful skin and poise that she passed on to you"

"Really? My mum never told me that, I suppose it does explain it somewhat, I still can't believe it though, It's a lot to take it" Rose said

"She was never sure so she didn't want to say anything, you know your mum she needs cold hard facts in front of her before she will believe anything" Vic laughed, "Now the necklace does have some magical qualities of course, It gives you the power to morph, pretty much like Teddys power, it is supposed to teach you to eventually be comfortable in your own skin and make you not want to morph anymore but it is still a while before you have to start worrying about all that serious stuff so have some fun with it while you are young, just remember that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside as long as what's on the inside stays the same, _never forget who you are"_ Victoire emphasized the last few words.

Rose was awestruck to say the least, this necklace would let her change her appearance? She decided to test it out and concentrated really hard on straight hair for a few seconds. She opened her eyes to see Vic smiling at her, she reached to feel her hair and found that it fell past her shoulders as always but it was poker straight, "Amazing" breathed Rose,

"Have fun love, I can't think of anyone who deserves it more, you are thirteen now it's time for you to start loosening up a little. The only piece of advice I will give you is be careful who you tell that you are a Veela, people can become jealous very easily and start spreading rumors about you" Victoire said sincerely, "I must go now, my beautiful husband is waiting to whisk me off to France for my honeymoon, please make sure you keep in contact with me this year!" Vic added as she stood up and gave Rose a hug.

"Thank you so much Vic I don't know what to say, you are the best cousin anyone could ever wish for! Have fun in france ma cherie! I promise I will keep in contact!" with that Vic walked back towards shell cottage to meet Teddy, leaving Rose to her thoughts.

Rose couldn't believe it, she had to pinch herself just to make sure it wasn't all just a dream. She was a Veela! She resolved to go back to Shell Cottage and floo home to talk to her mother.

**x-x-x**

Hermione Weasley stood in the kitchen of her home looking out the window absent mindedly cleaning dishes. Victoire had just flooed in to tell her that she had given Rose the necklace and she was indeed a Veela, _Haaa!_ thought Hermione, _All those years of being called a mudblood and being looked down upon for being muggleborn and she had magical blood after all! the irony of it all!_ At that moment Rose appeared in the fireplace,

"Mum!"

"Rosie!"

"We're Veelas!" breathed Rose

"I know love! I'm sorry i never shared my thoughts with you but I was never sure" Hermione told her daughter

"Ah mum I totally understand! It's a lot to take in though!" Rose walked over to her mother

"I see Victoire gave you the necklace" Hermione said with a smile, she already knew of the magical properties of the necklace and how it would play a big role in giving Rosie confidence in her own appearance over the years

"Yes mum it's amazing look!" Rose demonstrated by changing her hair color from bright red to a brown very similar to her mothers, at that moment her father walked in,

"Mione do you know where my…who's this then?" Ron asked surprised to see the young girl who bared striking resemblance to his wife,

"It's me daddy" Rose answered with a smile

"Rosie? What have you done to your hair?" Ron asked shocked

"Ronald sit down and we will explain" Hermione laughed, "Myself, Victoire and Fluer have been talking for a while and today Victoire gave Rosie a necklace that finally proved that we are indeed Veelas" at this Rosie pulled the necklace with the pendant of a bird from under her t-shirt to show her father.

"WHAT? REALLY? WHAT?" Ron was in such shock he could barely from a coherent sentence. It took at least an hour to calm Ron down and explain Hermiones theory to him, when all was said and done Ron seemed rather pleased with himself to be able to say he had a wife and daughter with Veela blood. When all was explained Rose left her parents in the kitchen and went to write to Scorpius. She knew that she could trust him and could't wait to tell him her news.

_Dear Scorp,_

_I have news for you! You must promise not to tell anyone though! Victoire says it's best I only tell people I trust because people can get jealous but of course I trust you. Victoire gave me a necklace today as a birthday present and when I put it on she told me that I would only have been able to wear it if I was a Veela! I'm a Veela Scorp! And the necklace is enchanted so I can morph to look anyway I want, it's extreeeemely cool! I can't wait to show you! That's all really, what do you think of all this? _

_Write back soon!_

_Lot's Of Love_

_Rose xoxoxox_

**x-x-x**

Scorpius sat in his room. It had been less than 24 hours since he'd seen Rose but he missed her already, now that they were friends again he never wanted to lose her again. He had invited Marco over for the day as they hadn't seen each other since school let out. Although things were a bit tense between them after the incident under the miseltoe, they made up soon after and were best friends once again. Scorpius heard a knock on the door that signaled that Marco had arrived. He ran towards the hall door to open it for his friend.

"Scorp!" smiled Marco

"Marc! How's things?"

"Good thanks, and with you?" Marco said as they walked toward Scorpius' room

"Super" beamed Scorp

"And would that have anything to do with a certain Weasley girl?" asked Marco waggling his eyebrows

"Maybe" smiled Scorp, "But not in that way" he laughed, "I'm just happy we're friends again"

"Suuuure mate" Marco said rolling his eyes

"Oh you've been saying this for two years when are you going to give it a rest?" sighed Scorpius

"When you realize you're in denial mate" answered Marco

"I am not in denial!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay so if i were to say I liked Rose you'd be totally fine with that?" Marco said with a smirk

Scorpius tensed "Yeah mate I'd say go for it" He tried to sound nonchalant but it was clear that it was getting to him

Marco ignored Scorpius' discomfort and continued "Okay then if you're sure I think I'll definitely go for it next year, she's a really good looking girl and she has a nice personality too"

Scorpius just nodded at this and tried not to let Marco see that it was getting to him, because it wasn't right? Oh maybe he was in denial! After a while talking about Rose, Scorpius decided to try and change the subject and asked Marco did he want to fly around the grounds for a while. It was a beautiful summers evening and they enjoyed flying around until the sun set then they said their goodbyes and walked back to the manor where Marco flooed home. After Marco left Scorpius sat contemplating the days conversations, he didn't have feelings for Rose did he? He did think she had a beautiful personality and he had to admit she did look stunning yesterday at the wedding, before Scorp could be left to his thoughts any longer there was a knock on the window, Scorpius recognized it as Rose's owl and hurried to get the letter of it's leg before giving the owl a bowl of water and some treats. He read the contents of the letter and was shocked, he didn't know what to say, Rose was a Veela? It would explain him always being drawn to her. Ah it all made sense now! He didn't fancy Rose it was just her gift! He wrote her a reply,

_Dear Rose,_

_Wow that's a lot to take in! I'm honored that you would trust me enough to tell me and your secret is safe with me! I can't wait to see your necklace it sounds very interesting! I think it's a lot but I know that you are a logical and rational girl so I'm sure you will be able to handle it! Marco was here for the day, he has quite a fancy for you Ms. Weasley (; I'm am very tired as we were on our brooms all day so I must go to sleep now, Talk you to tomorrow. Thanks again for trusting me!_

_Lot's Of Love_

_Scorp xoxoxo_

As Scorpius lay in bed that night he was contented in thinking that it was not of his own free will that drew him to Rose Weasley.

**A/N : Scorpius, Scorpius, Sweet confused Scorpius! Blame it all on the gift! We all know it's more than that thought don't we! (; I'm really enjoying writing this so I'm feeling rather generous and will try and get another chapter up tonight! But i'd like some reviews and pm's in return! pleeeaaase! It's not that hard, I live for your feedback!**

**Love**

**Dora xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Hi Guys! three chapters in three days! you should be honored! I'm really enjoying writing this because it's taking me places I never thought it would go, I'm going to kind of skip over their third year a little because we all know they start growing up once they go into fourth year and that's when we get to the good stuff! haha, hope you don't mind, Enjoy! (:**

The summer before she went into third year Rose decided she was going to take Victoires advice and loosen up a little. After all she had a natural aptitude for learning and studying so her grades wouldn't be affected, why not? She went shopping with her mother before the start of term to get some trendier clothes. She was thirteen now after all! While they were shopping Rose discussed her new look with her mother.

"Mum I'm tired of being the wallflower! I want to be noticed and not just for good grades"

Hermione thought of how naive her daughter was, she was never the wallflower and she had always attracted attention to herself, she was extremely beautiful but she never seemed to notice, "Ok love if that's what you want go for it" she smiled

"What would you think about me morphing my hair blonde mum? Like Vics?" Rose asked

Hermione was shocked, Roses red hair was striking, beautiful but then again with the morphing ability she could change it back and forth at her will, "I've always loved your hair Rosie but if you want to try it you should, go on show me"

Rose closed her hairs and concentrated on Victoires beautiful silky blonde hair, then she thought of the blonde hair curling perfectly down her back, she had always preferred curls to straight hair. Rose opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she gasped, her hair was..well it was beautiful, it changed how she looked completely, she looked older and more elegant.

"Rosie love you look beautiful, your hair is lovely that color, but just remember that it was beautiful red too" her mother reminded her.

"I will don't worry mum" Rose resolved that she was going to leave her hair this color, she really liked it. She picked out a few outfits with her mother and left the shops feeling good about herself.

This was going to be a good year.

**x-x-x**

The 1st of September came quickly and the Granger/Weasley children were prepared in advance for school, a trait that they had inherited from their mother. Rose got up that morning and decided she would wear one of the dresses she bought on her shopping trip with her mum. It was black but with different colored flowers covering it, it had a sweetheart neckline and fell 2 inches above the knee, Rose paired the dress with a pair of black tights and ankle boots, finally she added the finishing touch a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked. She proceeded to sit at her vanity and decide how to morph herself. Her hair was of course the pale blonde that she loved and it curled gently down to her waist she also had full bangs. When Rose was happy with how her hair looked she took out her make up bag and applied a light layer of foundation and a little eye shadow. When she had fully inspected herself she picked up her trunk and walked down the stairs to wait in the hallway for her mother, father and little brother who was starting Hogwarts today. When they all came into the hall Hermione smiled at how grown up and beautiful her daughter looked and hit Ron on the arm before he could make some remark about trying to look nice for Scorpius Malfoy. The journey to the train station was uneventful and soon they were standing on platform 9 3/4. Rose hugged her parents goodbye and told Hugo she'd catch up with him later before going off to find Scorpius and Marcos compartment. Herself and Marco had become good friends over the last year and now that her and Scorp were friends again they decided they would all hang out together. Rose finally found them sitting alone in a compartment as she opened the door she heard Scorp cough,

"Sorry I don't um..mean to be rude but we're kind of waiting for a friend of ours" he stammered trying to be polite as ever,

Rose smiled "Don't recognize your own best friend Scorpius Malfoy"

Realization dawned on both of the boys and they sat there open mouthed, "Rose? you look fantastic!" Marco was the first to speak, "What did you do to your hair?"

Rose was sure she could trust Marco so she pulled her necklace out from under her dress and explained how she was a Veela and the necklace gave her the ability to change her appearance. All throughout the conversation with Marco, Scorpius just stared at Rose, this was his best friend? He had to admit she looked amazing! Not that she hadn't always but now she was just ..wow! _She's your best friend Scop! Stop it! She's a Veela that's the only reason you have these feelings! Or was it? STOP IT RIGHT NOW SCORPIUS!_

While his best friends were completely oblivious to the internal battle Scorpius was fighting they continued to talk about everything under the sun. Until Rose stood up and announced she was going to talk to James and then try and find Erika, a part of Scorpius wanted to tell her not to leave but he shot it down very quickly. As soon as Rose had left the compartment Marco let out a low whistle,

"Wow man! She's smoking!" he whispered,

Scorpius wasn't pleased to her Marco talk about Rose like that, she was their best friend, he couldn't mess things up with her, _yeeaah Scorp you keep telling yourself that's the reason you're not pleased_, he cursed his own thoughts.

"I'm so going for it with her this year, she's way to good looking to ignore" Marco continued while Scorpius just nodded noncommittally.

**x-x-x**

It didn't take long for Rose to find James and Erika, the reason being that they were together, well wrapped around each other probably be a better term to use.

"Oh My God! I did not need to see that!" Rose shouted, covering her eyes as she opened the compartment door, "that's it I'm scared for life!"

James and Erika jumped apart at the sound of Rose entering and Erika at least had the decency to blush,

"Wow Rose looking good!" James said looking for a distraction, Rose had informed him over the summer that she was a Veela and told him all about the necklace. She had also owled Erika and told her.

"Yeah you look fantastic Rose!" Erika agreed.

Rose said thanks and they talked for a little while about their summer before James said "Scorpius won't be able to resist you now Rosie" with a wink,

"W-what? Scorpius..me? NEVER!" Rose stumbled over her words as James and Erika smirked at each other knowing that it was only a matter of time. With that Rose got up and left the compartment saying something about going to check on Hugo. As she left James turned to Erika,

"I bet you 1 Galleon they'll be together before I leave school" James said

"You're on! I bet they won't get together until 7th year!"

"W'ell see"

**x-x-x**

The first few months of third year flew by for Rose and before they knew it Christmas was upon them. Rose was staying in Hogwarts again for Christmas with James, Erika, Scorp and Marco, Everyone else in her family went home but James was staying for Christmas because the Quidditch team had to practice so she agreed to stay with him. The fact that her other three friends were staying was just a bonus. One night two days before Christmas Rose found herself unable to sleep so she decided to go down to the kitchen to get some of the beautiful chocolate cake from dinner earlier. On the way to the kitchens she bumped into someone, she tried to move to see who it was and apologize but she found that she couldn't move, she looked over to head, ENCHANTED MISELTOE! That stuff would be the death of her! The person she knocked into stood up and she saw that it was Marco, Seriously?

"This all seems very familiar" laughed Marco, thanking his lucky stars, he'd wanted to kiss her since he saw her on the Hogwarts Express but hadn't known how to approach it, fate was obviously on his side.

Rose giggled "Very familiar indeed" she looked up at Marco and took in his muscular build, dark skin and sharp features, it was his eyes that drew her in though, they were strikingly green, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to kiss him again..

Before she could say anything else Marco leant down and kissed her full on the lips, his lips were so soft, he was a really good kisser, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair and he held her around the waist, his tongue rubbed along her lip asking permission so she opened her mouth a little, yes he was a really good kisser! After a few minutes they pulled away and just stood there looking at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Marco whispered, "Rose?"

"Mmm?" she said

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Marco asked quite bluntly

"Yes I'd love to" Rose smiled " No I must be getting back to bed, It's rather cold down here"

"Goodnight" Marco said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before walking towards the Slytherin dungeon. As he opened the door and crept into bed trying not to make any noise, he couldn't help the huge smile that crept across his face. He lay down in bed and turned on his side to see Scorpius looking back at him,

"What are you smiling at?" Scorpius said with a smirk

"Just kissed Rose" Marco said without evening opening his eyes,

Scorpius tensed but tried not to show it, "Nice one mate"

"Yeah and she's my girlfriend now" Marco added,

"Good for you man" Scorpius said, "Night"

"Night Scorp"

Scorpius lay awake late that night thinking of how Rose and Marco were together, it shouldn't bother him but it really did. He pushed the thoughts aside and fell into a sleep full of dreams of chasing a beautiful girl with curly blonde hair.

**x-x-x**

The weeks passed and the whole school soon knew that Marco and Rose were in a relationship, all those close to them were really happy for them but then there were some people who weren't so happy. Angeline Hayes and Lisa Fox (** A/N : Just so you don't have to look back they are Erika and Rose's dormates) **sat in there dorm one day while Erika and Rose were out, discussing that very subject.

"She's not even that pretty? All she did was dye her hair and get some new clothes and all of a sudden one of the hottest boys in school wants to go out with her, like how is that fair?" Angie whined.

"I know right! And rumors are that Scorpius Malfoy still fancies her too!" Lisa answered

"Oh hell no! She didn't even notice in first year when he fancied her so she sooo does not deserve him now!"

"Ugggh I know but he really seems to like her, you know when he's always looking at her and that look he gets on his face when she kisses Marco, why can't he look at me like that!" Lisa sighed

"You know what Lis, I heard there's a Slytherin party coming up tonight! We should definitely go! And you can flirt with Scorpius!" Angie said excitedly

"Oh my gosh that's such a good idea!" Lisa gasped, "And I have a plan for you too! I know how we can show little Rosie that she's not bigger than us atal! Listen" And with that the two jealously stricken girls started plotting.

**x-x-x**

Rose was aware that some people weren't please with her relationship with Marco but unfortunately she didn't realize that these people were so close to home. If she was honest with herself she was totally happy with her relationship with Marco, the school year was nearly over and they had been going out for 4 months now and she was starting to get a little bored, don't get me wrong she loved spending time with him and he was one of her best friends, but that was the problem! She preferred being best friends with him, he was much easier to talk to and everything. All they really did was snog all the time and while she wasn't complaining, she was looking for a bit of substance in a relationship too. The Slytherin party was tonight and she was of course expected to go as his girlfriend but she was especially looking forward to seeing Scorpius, It had been a while since they talked properly and she missed her best friend. She took her time getting ready, picking out a red dress with a black belt around the middle and black flats, she closed her eyes and imagined that she had a tan, she opened her eyes and saw that she looked sun kissed, not overly orange but enough to make the dress look nice without tights. She fixed her hair and went back to her dorm to put on her jewelry and get her red clutch bag. Erika was in the common room with her boyfriend James so Rose walked down to them to ask their opinion on her outfit. James whistled and told her she looked amazing and Erika agreed. With that she hugged them both goodbye and started the long walk down to the dungeons. On her way she heard someone call her name, it was Angie and Lisa, she smiled sweetly and stopped for them.

"Hey Rosie, are you going to the Slytherin party?" Angie said in a sugary sweet voice,

"Yes I am" Rose smiled

"Mind if we come with?"

"Of course not!" Rose answered, but she had the feeling that the girls would have been going to the party either way as they were both dressed very suggestively.

The girls continued their walk towards the dungeons with Lisa and Angie nattering on about all the hot guys that would be there, once they were there Rose whispered the password and the wall opened up to reveal the very spacious Slytherin common room. Rose found Marco quickly and kissed him lightly on the lips before telling him she was going to find Scorpius, this annoyed Marco slightly as he felt that she should want to spend time with him but he knew that Rose hadn't been speaking to Scorp as much lately so he let her go.

Rose was surprised to find Scorpius asleep in bed, he was usually the life of the party she crept in and sat on the bed beside him before lightly trying to shake him awake. Scorpius was in a deep sleep when he felt someone it on his bed and try and shake him awake, thinking it was Marco trying to get him down to the party again Scorp just mumbled "Gwaaay"

"Scorp? Are you okay? You look terrible" Rose said in a concerned voice.

Scorpius' eyes snapped open, Rose was sitting on his bed looking down at him, "What are you doing here Rose? Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" he couldn't help the hint of bitterness that crept into his voice.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my best friend" Rose smiled and Scorpius knew he couldn't be bitter with her, "Now what's wrong with you?"

"I think I have the flu, I feel absolutely terrible!" Scorpius answered in a blocked up voice.

Rose quickly cast an immunity charm on herself, "Well looks like I'm here for the night then" she smiled

"Rose I can't let you do that!" Scorpius protested, "Go hang out with your boyfriend"

"Nah Scorp I hang out with him all the time, I wanted to spend some time with you tonight"

Scorpius smiled hearing this and moved over in the bed to make room for her, she snuggled in under the covers and they talked about everything under the sun. Rose told Scorp about Angie and Lisa coming to the party and their provocative attire and Scorpius said that there was something about them that he didn't trust. They continued talking for ages oblivious to how the party was going downstairs.

**x-x-x**

Angie and Lisa were extremely annoyed, Scorpius was no where to be seen which made it very hard for Lisa to try and flirt with him and their plan for Angie to flirt with Marco was just not working. He didn't seem interested at all, maybe he really did like _her. _With Scorpius no where to be found Lisa started flirting with another third year Slytherin, Andy Nott, He was tall, dark and handsome, perfect as far as Lisa was concerned. After a while he asked her if she wanted to go up to his dorm because he wasn't really comfortable snogging in the crowded common room, she agreed and they started up the stairs. They opened the door to the dorm room and the sight that met them was an interesting one to say the least. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were in bed together, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, fast asleep, it was totally innocent but like most things it could be made to look as if it wasn't. Lisa wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that Rose was in bed with another one of the hottest boys in school or delighted because this is just what she needed to break up Rose and Marco, she decided on the latter.

"Well, they look cozy" smirked Andy

"Shhh don't wake them I want to take a picture"

"Why?"

"I want to break her and Marco up" Lisa answered bluntly

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"Naah she deserves it"

"If you say so"

Lisa crept over until she was as close to Rose and Scorpius as possible without waking them up and took a picture. She then quickly kissed Andy on the lips and said she had to go before running off to find Angie.

**x-x-x**

Scorpius and Rose woke up the next morning to find themselves tangled in an embrace. Rose blushed right to her ears before apologizing and untangling himself. Scorpius felt almost sorry that she had, she was so warm against his body. They turned around to see that there was only one other person in the dorm, Marco. Rose quickly got up from the bed before giving Marco a pleading look that said _we really didn't mean to._

"I'm not mad at either of you" Marco said quietly, "I know you didn't mean to do it, but that foul girl Lisa from your dorm came up here last night with Andy and saw you, there's pictures of you all over the school"

"WHAT?" Scorpius and Rose shouted at the same time,

"It can't have been Lisa, she's a nice girl, she wouldn't do that!" Rose said quickly

"It was her, maybe you should rethink your opinions on her and her friend Angie" Marco answered, "Rose I don't think we should go out anymore, I think we were always better off friends"

"Your right Marco, I'm sorry for the pictures, you must be embarrassed, you can tell everyone that you broke up with me in some manly rage if you like" Rose said making both the boys laugh.

"No Rose it's okay don't worry, I'll talk to you later" Marco said as Rose stood up to leave,

"Thanks for being so understanding" Rose smiled, kissing him on the cheek before turning to Scorpius, "Get well soon Scorp," and kissing him on the cheek as well. With that she left the dormitory and walked down the stairs leaving Scorpius and Marco together.

"Look Marc I'm so sorry mate, It was a total accident" Scorpius said

"Scorp mate it's fine don't worry, just worry about getting better for the end of year party" Marco smiled, "And you have it bad for Rose, whether you think so or not man"

**x-x-x**

As Rose did the walk of shame back to her dorm in the same clothes she had been wearing last night, she saw exactly what Marco had been talking about, there were pictures of her and Scorpius looking very cozy together all over the school, with a quick wave of her wand Rose summoned every single one of them, which turned out to be a lot more than she expected as she was hit with about 5 thousand photographs, it was a big castle she supposed. She organized them into stacks with her wand and levitated them in front of her as she walked up the stairs. She remained calm and composed the whole way to Gryffindor tower, trying to ignore the looks and smirks people were giving her. She arrived in her dormitory and walked in to find Erika, Angie and Lisa sitting around talking, when they saw her come in Angie and Lisa looked at each other and smirked but tried to hide it, especially when they saw what she was levitating, they tried to pretend they were sympathetic asking her if she was alright but she just lay the pictures on her bed and ignored them. Rose cast a spell over the photos that her Aunt Ginny had taught her, it would tell her who took the picture, sure enough the words Lisa Fox were written above the pictures. Lisas mouth dropped open, she didn't know what to say. Rose rounded on her,

"HOW DARE YOU!" Roses calmness was gone, "What business of yours is it to take pictures totally out of context and put them all over the school?"

"Well we thought you were getting to big for your boots" Lisas act was totally gone too

"So this is how you take your jealousy out on me? You disgust me you sad little girls!" Rose then walked from the room just as tears started to sting her eyes, Erika followed but Rose said she just needed to be alone. She decided to go to the kitchens for some chocolate cake to make her feel better. As she sat in the kitchen eating her cake something caught her eye, the bracelet Scorpius had given her for her 13th birthday, she still couldn't get her head around how it worked, what kind of memory did it have to be to qualify for the bracelet? There was still only two charms on it…wait..there was a third! It was a charm of a bed, it was so small but you could just about make out two heads of bright blonde hair. Seriously? This qualified for the bracelet? What kind of sick piece of magic is this? She resolved to research it later.

**x-x-x**

The last month of third year went by quickly and soon they were back in King's Cross saying goodbye, James and Erika, still going strong were hugging each other promising to write and meet up, Albus and his girlfriend Lily Longbottom were kissing, Hugo was saying goodbye to his friends, and then there was Marco, Scorpius and Rose, they never had any significant others, it was usually just the three of them. The hugged and promised to meet up over the summer and to keep in touch. With that Roses third year at Hogwarts was over. _that was eventful_, she thought,_ what will fourth year be like?_

**A/N : I didn't plan on writing much on third year but I kind of ran away with myself! haha, but YAAAY! finally we're in fourth year! What did you guys think of this chapter? It's the longest I've written! Please review, review review! I need you hear what you think!**

**Love**

**Dora xoxo**


End file.
